Unwillingly Taken?
by Nekoita
Summary: Sasuke needs Sakura's help with an ill teammate, but is her medical expertise all that he's interested in? Or is there something more he wants her for? Sasu/Saku
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thanks for choosing to read my fic! This is Neko here just to say that I have revised chapters 1-3 to make it more reader friendly. I got a review saying that reading the dialogue was quite difficult so I decided to make it easier for you. :) Please be warned that Sasuke is going to be a bit OOC in this fic, please don't be discouraged by that though.**

**Disc. Me no own.**

**Chapter 1**

"I still can't believe you Ino. How can you keep it up and still have energy in the day?" Sakura said to her best friend as they sat at the table in a small restaurant drinking tea. Her best friend, Ino Yamanaka gently placed her cup on the wooden table before answering with great enthusiasm.

"That, my dear Forehead, is for me to know and you to not to find out." The blonde chuckled to herself as her blue eyes scanned the crowd walking outside.

"Whatever, Ino-pig. I'll find out soon enough. I mean, you have been having a relationship with both Shikamaru and Sai at the same time. One of them is bound to find out." The pink haired kunoichi then picked up her cup and took a small sip of the steaming beverage.

A small, comfortable silence engulfed the two friends while their minds wandered about the same thing, but under different pretenses. For Sakura, her mind wandered back to the past as she thought about her genin days. What fun days they were too. A small wry smile made its way along her face as she thought about her irritation with Naruto, the annoyance she always felt when Kakashi was hours late for practice and of course, her deep infatuation for Uchiha Sasuke. That was all she could call it now. An infatuation. The 'love' that she once felt for the silent prodigy was now watered down and diluted due to the years they have spent apart and path he had chosen to venture. Her mind wandered to when Team 7 encountered their lost teammate for the first time after his disappearance. She remembered it as if it were yesterday.

**Flashback**

_She could feel the air burning her lungs with every step she took down one of the many dark, damp hallways of Orochimaru's current base. Sweat was making her shirt cling to her body as their footsteps echoed off the walls so loudly it seemed as if they would crumble by the vibrations. _

"_Where are you?" She said to herself as Yamato was silent behind her, only the sound of his sandals on the cement gave him away. They were so close, she could almost taste it. 'You have to be in here somewhere' she thought. _

"_We've finally come this far!" She continued to run at full speed. _

"_Where are you?" Her breath was cut short as she stumbled at the sound and vibrations of a huge explosion not far off from where they were, in fact, she could see light coming from one to the tunnels up ahead. A small spark of hope flashed him her eyes as she followed the light at full speed, only to see Sai, their team's replacement for Sasuke to be standing and looking up at something. Once she was in the clearing, her green gaze glared at Sai. Just as she was about to say something to him, a deep, strangely familiar voice called out her name. _

"_Sakura, huh." It said, and at that moment Sakura froze, her eyes wide with shock as she slowly turned her head to confirm who was speaking. _

"_Sasuke...kun..."_

**End of Flashback**

"Um helloo in there! Sakura! Earth to Sakura!!" Ino banged her hand on the table loud enough to get Sakura out of her trance, and the attention of the customers around them.

"What?" The pink haired kunoichi said as her eyes came back into focus.

"Did I miss something?" The blonde just stared at her best friend for a second before she spoke.

"You were thinking about him weren't you." It was not in the form of a question, it was a statement on Ino's part because she knew that ever since that man left this village, he left with Sakura's heart. Sakura visibly tensed at Ino's words just proving that she was. Her jade orbs lowered to her now luke-warm cup of tea as she squeezed her hands in her lap. No, she could not keep lying to herself, she had always, and forever will be in love with the raven haired Uchiha, even if she tried to deny it with the excuse of infatuation. Even after all these years, Sakura had not really gotten over the way he ran toward her with his katana gleaming in the sunlight. Her thoughts were disrupted once again by Ino not so subtly clearing her throat.

"You wanna train?" Ino knew that whenever Sakura wanted to blow some steam off, she went to train, but she was somewhat surprised to see her best friend slowly shake her head.

"Not right now, I still have patients. I'm late right now as it is and I'm sure that when I get back to the hospital, Tsunade-shishou is going to have my head." Sakura looked up to her friend with a smile that did not reach her eyes all they way.

"I'll talk to you later, ne? See you, Pig." With that, Sakura left a bit of money on the table to pay for her tea and walked out.

At the end of her long work day, Sakura leaned against the door of her house and sighed contently. She loved the satisfying feeling of helping people in need and their thanks were the fuel that kept her going each day. She was happy to be able to put her skills to use and not be helpless like she once was. With a small flick of her wrist, Sakura threw her keys into a small glass bowl that was on top of a table she had by the front door. She turned around and lazily sat on the floor to take off her sandals when she froze. Something didn't feel right to her. The entire house was dark save for the small light she turned on by the front door. 'That's strange...' she thought. She could have sworn that she turned on her stove light before she left this morning. With a small shrug, Sakura turned back to her feet and took off her other sandal. When she came back to the hospital after meeting with Ino, Tsunade did give an ear full about being on time for your patients and all that good stuff but, Sakura always finished with every patient before the day was over, that's why so many people liked her, she always got a job done. A small smile came across her features while she thought about it and made her way to her bathroom to take a much needed shower.

---

As soon as he heard the shower come on, Sasuke stepped out from the dark corner he was standing in, into Sakura's clean living room. He smirked to himself thinking that after five years, she still did not even come close to matching his strength. She did not even notice he was standing right behind her when she walked into her house, and she even walked right past him. With a smile no less. His smirk faded however as he recalled the way she looked. Sakura was beautiful of course, he always thought so, but when he was a genin, the way she fawned herself onto him was something that he just could not stand and found it very annoying. But now...the dark haired man shook his head ever so slightly and frowned. Now was not the time to be thinking like this, he had something to take care of, and that was all.

---

Nothing felt more better at the end of the day than a long hot shower to wash away all of your problems, well most of them anyway. Sakura reluctantly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed one of the two fluffy white towels that lay on her sink and dried herself off. She took the other and moved it over her hair, taking off most of the excess water that still clung to her pink tresses. Upon wrapping her towel around her torso, the pink haired kunoichi opened her bathroom door only to freeze mid-step. Someone was in her house. She could feel the pull of a foreign chakra signature that was unfamiliar to her. Almost instantly, Sakura put on more clothes and pulled out a kunai from her weapon pouch that was hanging against her vanity chair. With her bare feet padding against her beige carpet, she did not make a sound when she reached her living area.

The raven haired ninja stepped back into the darkness when he saw the shillouette of Sakura walking out of her bedroom. He knew that she knew someone was here because he flared up his chakra for a minute to let his presence known. As the pink haired woman walked into the darkness of her living room, Sasuke's onyx eyes widened a fraction. What in the world was she wearing? A silk tank top that didn't leave much to his imagination due to the light from her bedroom shining through it, and a pair of silk shorts that showed off her toned smooth legs. It was impossible for him to just stand there and gawk, so in one swift movement, the Uchiha was towering behind her causing Sakura to almost jump five feet in surprise.

"Holy-" Sakura cursed when she felt a presence behind her. How did they get back there? She thought. Once she turned around and met the black eyes of the person behind her, Sakura almost dropped the kunai she was holding.

"S-sasuke-kun?" That was all that Sakura said as she stared wide-eyed at the face that haunted her memories. She invoulentarily took a step away from him as he pinned her with a small glare. What is he doing here? Why would he come back to Konoha out of no where? What does he want with me? As more unasked questions flew through her head, Sasuke took one large step toward her. His eyes seemed to be transfixed on hers as if he wanted to cast a genjutsu on her only she did not sense one. His eyes did not changed to the blood red of the Sharingan nor did her pull out a weapon at her. He just....stared. A few seconds pasted between them before the dark haired ninja spoke. "Sakura..." It felt like melted chocolate was being poured on her the way he said her name, his voice was deeper than she remembered and she instantly felt heat pool in between her legs because of it.

"What do you want?" Sakura demanded as she cut off the man in front of her. She tightened her grip on her weapon while she mentally slapped herself for crumbling for a moment in front of him. Haruno Sakura did not show weakness to anyone. As another moment of silence went by the pink haired kunoichi opened her mouth again.

"Since you are a missing-nin Sasuke, it is in my duty to detain you for trespassing into the village and for your assault against Yamato-senpai and out team when we encountered you at sound." Sakura kept her voice hard and monotone as she spoke, not wanting to give away the sudden turmoil she was experiencing underneath.

Upon hearing the medic before him speak, Sasuke inwardly nodded with appreciation at her tone. He liked the way that Sakura had hardened herself over the years, not letting the little things get to her like they did when they were younger. He wondered if she still berated Naruto for being an idiot, or if she still complained along with said idiot whenever Kakashi was late. His thoughts caused him to quirk the corner of his mouth slightly into his signature smirk before he spoke.

"Hn, you don't plan to _detain_ me in that do you?" Sasuke said sarcastically as he gave Sakura an appreciative once over with his eyes to hint as to what he was referring to. Not that he would mind being detained by Sakura, but he would think that it would be somewhat difficult for her. Sakura was quick with her own comeback.

"You do not have to worry about me, Sasuke. What you should worry about is what your sentence will be later on." God, what Sakura wouldn't give to be outside right now. Then she would be able to slap Sasuke across the face as hard as she liked without having to worry about knocking down any walls. The sudden warm feeling she felt was gone and was replaced with blatant annoyance.

Sasuke noticed the way that Sakura's cheeks reddened with rage, it seemed as if he has angered her....oh well. Getting back to business, Sasuke looked Sakura square in the eyes and spoke, deadpanned.

"I need your medical expertise, Sakura." Sakura's darkened green eyes widened slightly at his words.

"You need my help for something?" HA! She couldn't believe it! The Uchiha Sasuke needed her help. Priceless. Something in Sasuke's eyes darkened as he replied.

"No, I do not need your help."

"Then what do you need my medical expertise for?" The pink haired woman replied as she stared at the man before her, her grip still tight on her weapon.

"Do you agree to come with me?" He questioned as he loomed over her, his eyes boring into hers.

"What, if I don't agree to join you? What will happen?" She answered his question with her own.

"I will use force." The raven haired man stated simply as if she would actually let him. Sakura backed up two steps after he spoke. She couldn't agree to leaving the village to go with him, and she damn well wouldn't let him use force. Without another thought, the pink haired woman threw the kunai that was in her hand at Sasuke's chest and made a B- line for her bedroom.

It all happened so fast for Sakura, first she heard the disappoint 'thunk' of her kunai hitting the ground, then she felt the warmth of Sasuke circling his arm around her waist from behind, stopping her completely. He pulled her up so that her entire backside was flush against his front as he leaned his mouth down to whisper in her ear.

"I won't let you get away that easily." Sasuke said as he suddenly spun her around. The last thing Sakura remembered seeing was Sasuke's handsome face and the eerily captivating blood red of his Sharingan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakura woke to the sound of running water in the background. She slowly opened her mint green eyes and was met with the dark blue of the evening sky. With a small grunt, the pink haired kunoichi sat herself up on her elbows, wincing slightly as a small, but sharp pain pulsed behind her eyes. Where was she? She remembered that she was at her house and then Sasuke came, but that was it. Ugh, she hated not knowing where she was. Suddenly, Sakura heard the sound of splashing water in the distance. Was that Sasuke?

With another huff, Sakura pushed herself onto her feet - wobbling slightly - and walked cautiously in the direction of the running water. It was really bothering her that she didn't have any idea where she was. If she did, she could do a summons and make it head back to the village to inform the others she was taken. Taken...by Uchiha Sasuke. As she stepped through some bushes, Sakura stopped mid-stride while her eyes widened considerably. What she saw before her was an image that she had always fantasized about when she was younger. Never would she have imagined that she would ever see it in real life.

Sasuke, with his back to her standing waist-deep in the water wearing what appeared to be nothing on top and bottom. Naked. Oh, my god. She could not help herself from feeling aroused at what she was seeing, hell any woman would. That feeling however, was quickly changed to that of shock as Sasuke turned around to pin her with his dark stare that did not show any hint of surprise that he was being spied on. In fact, she could have sworn that there was a small smirk on his face. Stepping from behind the bushes, Sakura stood in the open with her eyes locked onto his as if they were magnetically drawn to each other.

"Like what you see?" Sasuke broke the silence and Sakura's trance.

"Uh....what?" Was all Sakura could say.

"I don't like to repeat myself, Sakura." He said.

"How am I suppose to reply to that?" Sakura asked him as he faced her in the water. "Simple," Sasuke said.

"Yes or no." Did he even realize what he was asking her? Sakura shifted her weight to her other foot as she folded her arms under her chest she narrowed her eyes slightly into a glare and pursed her lips.

"I'm not going to answer that because either answer is not going to bode well for me."

At her words, Sasuke let out a dark chuckle and began to walk towards her.

"Woah there!" Sakura exclaimed as she took a step back as Sasuke stopped walking. "Let me give you some privacy first." Sakura said before she turned to walk away.

"Hn," Sakura heard him say before she felt him pressed against her backside again. "You seemed to enjoy the view from where I was standing." He breathed into her ear sending chills down her arms.

"Maybe you would like a better look." He whispered as he slowly slid his hands down the curve of her waist to have them rest on her hips. Sakura was at a loss right now. She really did not even know if this was real. Sasuke was standing behind her, holding her like a lover no less.

With a small, shaky exhale, Sakura slowly turned her head and looked up at the man behind her who was still gripping her hips.

"Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" The pink haired woman asked as she stared into his slightly glazed eyes.

"It doesn't matter what I feel, Sakura..." Sasuke left the statement open as his fingers tightened on her hips.

"Sasuke....don't...." Sakura trailed as she closed her eyes. That feeling was back again, that hot feeling between her legs that made her want to moan out loud. She had no clue why she wasn't stopping Sasuke from what he was doing, or was it that she didn't want him to stop? She had no idea, but before she knew it, Sasuke's face was getting closer to her own.

At first, it was gentle and tender, like he was trying to reassure her, it made her want to kiss him back. Her mouth slowly moved against his, lips that were so soft it felt as if she weren't touching them at all. Seconds later however, Sasuke became bold and pressed himself against her so that there was no separation between them was seen as he turned their tender kiss more passionate. Sakura couldn't have been anymore content in her life right now. Every previous thought that she had was now blown away with the breeze as she turned herself around so that she was facing him. Their lips never left each other as they both fought for dominance, their tongues dueling each other, not giving in to submission. On instinct Sakura wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him closer as she tilted her head to the side, giving him more access to her. After a few more seconds of their kiss, Sakura reluctantly pulled away from him or else she would have probably fainted from air loss.

She had never tasted anything just like Sasuke, words could not describe what it was like. As they both stared at each other with lust filled eyes, Sakura realized that Sasuke was in fact wearing shorts, but they were ballooned due to the erection he was now sporting. A deep blush found its way to Sakura's cheeks as she quickly adverted her eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he hooked his finger under her chin to look her in the eyes. " I'm not the only one who is aroused." It took a moment for Sakura to understand what he was getting at until Sasuke dropped the hand he used to hold up her chin and it brushed against her hardened nipple.

A moan escaped her lips as he did so, which caused his smirk to widen.

"You like that." He stated as he brushed his knuckle against her nipple again. Without saying anything, Sakura tilted her head back slightly barring her neck to him in a silent invitation. Without hesitation, Sasuke began to kiss and nibble her neck, leaving a trail as he moved to her collarbone then back to her jaw, in a slow, sensuous motion causing Sakura to shiver.

"Sasuke..." the pink haired woman groaned right before he captured her lips again. It was different this time to her. This kiss was filled with a longing that she could feel no end to as she snaked her tongue around his. She could feel his erection against her stomach through the thin material of her silk tank and the reality of it brought a bit of sanity back to her. With one last nip to his bottom lip, Sakura pulled them apart so she could looked into his eyes. They seemed so clear, yet she could see the pent up passion underneath. With a small exhale, Sakura spoke.

"I need to know where you are taking me, Sasuke." Her voice didn't hold hardly as much force as she wanted, but it was too late to take back her words.

"You will find out soon enough." Sasuke replied, the smirk back on his face as if he trying to keep back the chuckle of an inside joke.

"I don't understand, you are taking me somewhere so I can use my 'medical expertise' on someone that I have never seen before. I don't even know what is wrong with the person so I can maybe create an antidote for them." Sakura huffed, as she glared at Sasuke.

"Don't worry, Sakura. You won't be needing an antidote." That was when he pressed his lips against hers again, making Sakura back up into a nearby tree. He used the tree to grind his erection against her center, causing another moan to escape her mouth.

Caught up in the moment, Sasuke had a hard time keeping his emotions in check. He never knew that the woman beneath him could feel so perfect. Her body seemed to fit right into his, her mouth tasted like some exotic fruit that he couldn't name, but couldn't have enough of. As she moaned into his mouth, the raven haired ninja could feel the vibrations from the back of her throat through her tongue and it sent a wave of chills that went all the way down to his already painful erection. How could he have not noticed this about her before? He had always thought she was easy on the eyes, but this, this was something he could really get used to. Too bad it wasn't real.

--

Back inside of the Leaf village walls, a very angry blonde ninja was banging the crap out of the Hokage's office door.

"BAA-CHAN!! WHERE IS SAKURA!!" The jinchuriki yelled through the solid oak. There was no answer from the other side. Without knocking, Naruto flung the door open, to find the heavily endowed Hokage sitting at her desk with her head settled impatiently on her hand while a bottle of sake sat to the side, temporarily forgotten.

"Baa-chan! Where is Sakura?!" The blue haired man asked as he walked up to her desk. He was suppose to meet Sakura this morning for their weekly training together, but she was nowhere to be found. He checked her house, the hospital, anywhere where the pink haired woman might be. But she wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere and that made Naruto nervous and now, somewhat angry. Did Baa-chan send Sakura-chan on a mission without telling him? They always told each other when they were leaving the village! How could she forget something like that?

The spiky haired man was now standing before the Hokage, him mouth set into a frown, and his eyebrows furrowed as he waited for her answer.

"Sakura is gone." Tsunade stated. Her voice sounded hoarse as if she had been yelling for hours. A jolt went through Naruto at her words.

"WHAT?!" He questioned as he slammed his hands hard atop Tsunade's desk. The sudden noise did not seem to startle the Hokage as she did not move from her current position. Her chocolate brown eyes stared down at her desk as she spoke again.

"I have reports that Uchiha Sasuke has been seen slipping into the village. He might have taken Sakura with him. Although I hope that that is not the case." She rasped as she closed her eyes.

"Sakura-chan would never leave the village unwillingly!!" The blonde exclaimed while he stared at the Hokage.

"I believe you Naruto," Tsunade replied.

"But you know how Sakura has felt about Uchiha, even though I have complete faith in my apprentice, the heart causes people to do reckless things..." The Hokage opened her eyes to look out onto the village that she governed, her brown orbs seemed to be looking past everything, and seeing nothing.

"Sakura-chan has told me that she didn't feel that way anymore! Sasuke has been gone so long!" Naruto said, a small stab of regret hit him in his chest as he thought about how long his best friend has been away from him and the village. He swore to himself and Sakura that he was going to bring Sasuke back and he was going to, even if it killed him.

"What do you want me to say Naruto?" The blonde woman suddenly flicked her eyes to the young man.

"I have already done what I am capable of doing, but Uchiha Sasuke is nobody's fool and knows how to hide his tracks well." She pinned his blue eyes with her own, trying to get him to listen, but I didn't seem to work.

"Let me try to look for them! They are my team and I have every right to!" Naruto met her stare tit for tat and balled his fists on her desk hoping she would let him go.

Tsunade held his gaze for another few seconds before she broke his gaze in defeat. She knew how important Naruto's teammates were to him and even if she didn't allow for him to go, he would find a way. With a small sigh, Tsunade spoke.

"Be ready by noon tomorrow, and when you leave here, find Hyuuga Hinata, and Kakashi and tell them to come see me." The blonde Hokage then picked up the sake bottle on the desk and took a swig straight from the bottle. Naruto wanted to protest. He wanted to go find them by himself, but he stopped himself because if he said anything now, Tsunade would probably say he couldn't go. With a small nod, the blonde haired ninja ran out of her office in search of his accompanying party members.

--

Sakura forced her eyes open to be met with darkness. The kind of darkness that send shivers all over her body. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face, let alone where she was. She was laying a top a hard bed with scratchy blankets on it while she heard the constant drip of water coming from somewhere to the left of her. There were no windows in this assumed to be room and it was very cold, so cold that she instinctively wrapped her arms around her body in order to generate warmth. She had absolutely no clue where she was, but she knew that Sasuke couldn't be too far away. A small blush came to her cheeks as she thought back to the dream that she had. It felt so real....so perfect. The heat she felt between them was so intense and thick that she had a hard time breathing. Sasuke definitely knew how to kiss a girl she thought. He probably has had lots of practice on other women before her. A small pain pierced Sakura at the thought of Sasuke with other women, but she couldn't blame him. She herself have been with other guys while Sasuke has been gone, but she couldn't get herself to fall in love with them while she still had a thing for her raven haired teammate. Shaking her head, Sakura's invisible pink locks brushed against her face as she tried to rid herself of a particularly uncomfortable memory.

**Flashback**

_Hot and panting, Sakura layed her head on the pillow, her pink tresses fanned out against on it like a crown as the brown haired man worked one of her breasts with his tongue while he messaged the other with his hand, she could feel the heat between her legs while his hard abs moved against her stomach. Sakura never thought she could feel this good and she never thought it would be by someone else. She closed her now jade eyes as the man bit down on her nipple, hard enough for her to feel a small pain, but the pain was muted by the pleasure that went straight to her now wet core. _

"_N-neji...." The pink haired woman moaned as Neji brought his head up to look at her, his white eyes looking lavender in the dark and even more endless. She could probably get lost in his pupil-less pools and even up drowning in them. He gave her a small smirk as her crawled up her body, slow and sensual before he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss that was so hot it was scorching. _

_The pink haired woman couldn't help but moan again as his tongue found hers and they fought until Sakura gave in and let him have dominance. There were probably moments when Sakura would think that she loved this person, he was everything that she could want in a boyfriend, but even at times like this, she would begin to think about the mysterious raven haired man, whose eyes were the exact opposite, but equally bottomless. Her thoughts scattered however, as soon as Neji brought his hand down to her core and began stroking her clit with expert fingers and his mouth becoming even more needy against hers. _

"_Sakura..." He trailed off as his mouth pressed on hers, his eyes were open and staring into hers in a silent question. With a small nod of her head, Neji pulled away from her for a moment and positioned himself at her entrance. _

"_Are you sure?" He asked as he stared down at her flushed face and bruised lips. _

_With another nod, Sakura replied. _

"_Yes, I'm sure. Do it.....please." Sakura said as the long haired man slowly pushed himself into her. A moan came out both or their mouth at the same time, both for different reasons. Sakura had never had sex before and feeling Neji pushing his cock into her felt like an intrusion and it hurt, a lot. Neji moaned because he had never been with anyone as tight as Sakura. He didn't even know if he was going to fit inside of her the way things were going, but he continued to slowly and as gently as he could. He had to be inside of her, every time he looked at her he kept thinking about what it would be like if he were to get her in bed and to hear her screaming his name in pleasure as he made her come over and over. _

_He could bearly keep himself in check and to keep from ramming into her, but seeing her with her eyes squeezed shut and her bruised full lips pursed in pain kept him from doing so. He continued to inch his way into her until the tip of his cock met with her hymen. His white eyes met with hers for a moment in reassurance. When Sakura nodded, Neji pushed his way past her hymen, taking away her virginity. With a small scream in pain, Sakura felt tears roll from her eyes as she stared at their now completely joined bodies, it hurt when it happened, but she knew that the pain would soon go away, so with a pained voice the pink haired woman spoke. _

"_Move, move Neji." She returned her head to the pillow and began moving her hips in a circular motion. Neji's eyes closed tightly as he felt this pink haired goddess move under him. It felt so damn good! Her walls were so tight around his shaft, so hot that he thought he would die of pleasure. Not that he would have minded. _

_With slow, long thrusts, Neji pulled himself almost out of her, and then back in again. Over and over. When Sakura got used to his size she urged him to move faster and her complied. His thrusts began to quicken and become harder as he had a more difficult time controlling himself. _

"_-Kami..." He said as her walls clenched around his extremely hard shaft, he didn't know how long he could last at this pace. "_

_Neji...oh Kami, Neji, faster.....go faster." Her voice was strained in pleasure. Sakura had never felt like this before, it felt as if there was something building up inside of her that needed release. She tried to hold it off as long as she could before it came out in a burst that caused her to arch her back and scream in pure bliss. She could feel her insides spasming around his still hard cock as he continued to pump into her faster and faster until he too gasped in pleasure, and shuttered as his seed spurted like a jet into her wet core. They were both out of breath as Neji pulled out of her slowly, some of his seed pouring out in the motion. _

_In one movement, he plopped down next to her and snaked his arm around her waist pulling her up against him. He brought his lips down on hers and gave her one of the most tender, passionate kisses she had ever received. After he pulled away, his now relaxed eyes stared into her sleepy ones and he gave her a lop-sided smirk. _

"_How was it?" Neji asked, his voice was deep and husky and it sent chills down Sakura's spine. _

"_Incredible..." she trailed off staring into his eyes before she kissed him again. Once air became necessary, they pulled apart and Neji nestled his head against her neck and whispered something in her ear. Sakura stiffened visibly which caused Neji to lift his head at her in question. _

"_W-what?" Sakura stuttered out, her green eyes wide with shock, and some other emotion that was unreadable, even for his eyes. _

"_You heard me Sakura." Neji said, not wanting to repeat himself, she heard him loud and clear. 'NO!' Sakura thought. 'He can't love me! I....I can't...' Sakura closed her eyes before she opened them to look at Neji, who was staring at her intently. _

"_Sakura?" Neji questioned her. _

"_Neji...I..." Sakura stuttered before she abruptly sat up in the bed. _

"_What is it?" He asked as he too sat up next to her. His face looked concerned while he stared at her face, not paying attention to her naked body. _

"_Neji, I can't. I'm not ready." Sakura said as she looked anywhere but at his eyes, those endless depths that always pulled her in. _

"_I can wait for you Sakura." Neji said, he was willing to wait for her. _

"_No, you don't understand, I don't think I will ever be ready." She said as quietly as her voice would allow. But Neji, being a Hyuuga was able to read her lips and figure out what she said. _

"_This is about Uchiha, isn't it." He stated as he too stopped looking at her. Of course it was the Uchiha, she was in love with him, even now he assumed. _

"_I'm so sorry Neji." Sakura said as she jumped out of the bed, grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom outside of the room. She couldn't love Neji while she still loved Sasuke. It was wrong. She left Neji sitting on his bed while she ran out the door._

**End of Flashback**

With a sigh, Sakura stood from the bed and channeled some of her chakra to her right hand, the small blue glow acting as a faint light source. She ran her hand along the walls and concluded that she was in a cement holding, with a single wood door as the only exit. There were no windows, nor was there a bathroom.

"Hmm...." Sakura mumbled to herself. If there was no bathroom in here, that meant that Sasuke was not planning to keep her in here long. She hoped cause this room was starting to get creepy. Even after her eyes adjusted, she still could only see about a foot in front of her hand with the chakra.

She wanted him to come in here so she wouldn't be alone anymore. With the sealing jutsu that was cast on the door, she could not leave nor could she touch it without being shocked. She wished that she was back in Konoha, in her nice soft bed with her not itchy blankets. She already missed Naruto and she was sure that he had the whole village looking for her. She inwardly grimaced at the thought of Naruto yelling throughout the village, waking up all people in the middle of the night. A small gasp escaped her lips as she thought of something. How long has she been out? It was dark when Sasuke came and took her, but in a room like this, she couldn't tell what time it was. This was just perfect, she had no way of getting of getting home and she had no clue what time it was.

With another sigh escaping her lips, she expelled the chakra in her hand and walked back towards the bed. Just as she sat down, the only door that was in the room opened to reveal the shillouette of the one man that held her heart. On impulse Sakura stood and stares at the man who was motionless. Since he was backlit, she couldn't see his face but she already knew that he was looking at her. She could feel his dark gaze on her body. After a moment of silence, Sakura spoke.

"So are you going to take me to your teammate or not? She questioned as she took a step forward and crossed her arms under her chest. There was a small pause before the dark haired man spoke.

"Come. Everything is prepared for your examination." He then left the room, leaving Sakura standing in front of the open door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a warm Midsummer day in Konoha. The sky held not a cloud in the sky, and somewhere in the distance, a cicada was sending it's mating call. People were laughing as they walked the narrow streets as vendors yelled in the air trying to sell their merchandise. Yes, everything seemed right in the world, except for one blonde haired blue eyed man who now walked briskly down a crowded street. Naruto's mind was on autopilot as he glared daggers straight ahead, trying his hardest not to yell. Now that he was older, Naruto knew when he should keep his mouth shut and now was one of those times. He knew that if he said anything about the villages best medic being kidnapped, all hell would break loose. Sure there were other medics, even the Hokage herself, but without Sakura being there to keep the hospital under control, things could get ugly. So here was Naruto, walking in no particular direction trying to clear his mind and prepare for the mission ahead.

He knew that he was supposed to inform Hinata and Kakashi about their summon but he needed some alone time right now. He continued walking forward, completely oblivious to the world around him until he almost rammed into a person who was standing before him. '-the hell?!' He thought to himself as he stumbled forward his arms flailing in the air as he tried to catch his balance. A small gasp was heard in front of him as the person also stumbled forward but caught them self before hitting the ground. "Naruto-kun! I'm so sor-"

"AHH!!!" Naruto yelled as he cut the person off. He fell forward and unceremoniously landed flat on his face, a cloud of dust picking up at the disturbance.

"Naruto-kun!" The very feminine voice exclaimed as she crouched onto her knees in order to help pick up the fallen ninja.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked with a muffled voice.

"What are you doing standing in the middle of the road? People could run into you if they aren't paying attention!" He was now sitting in the middle of said road as he rubbed his hand over his now bruised forehead. The young Hyuuga heiress stared at Naruto while a deep blush formed on the tops of her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I just stopped for a moment to look at a bird that was in the tree, it flew away when you ran into me." Hinata flicked her white eyes to the tree branch where the bird was and then back at Naruto, who was now sporting a rather surprised expression.

"W-what?" Hinata questioned hesitantly as her blush became darker, having Naruto staring at her like that made her beyond nervous. Her eyes flicked to the ground.

Naruto had to stare at the dark haired girl for a moment. Something fluttered in his chest when he ran into her, he didn't know what it was so he shrugged it off. With a smile Naruto spoke.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, I do believe that that is the most you have said to me this year!" He then laughed good natured at the woman before him. Hinata let out a squeak of embarrassment as she closed her eyes tightly trying to stop from fainting. She still did that every now and then when she was around Naruto, she couldn't help it really, she has always had strong feelings for him but was too shy to actually do anything about it. As Naruto dusted off his behind with his hand, he remembered what he had to tell her. "Hinata! Baa-chan wants to see you ASAP. You are going to come on a mission with me and Kakashi-sensei tomorrow!" The young man smiled down at the flustered Hyuuga, his face hiding the mixed emotions he still felt underneath.

"What kind of mission?" Hinata asked as she began to poke her two index fingers together; it was another habit she wanted to stop but did unconsciously anyway.

"A retrieval mission," The blonde started as his expression saddened slightly.

"Sakura-chan has gone missing and we have to go and get her." He didn't bother to mention the Sasuke part, he would leave that up to Tsunade. Hinata gasped as she brought her dainty hand up to her mouth, signifying the shock that she felt.

"Sakura-san is missing? Thats horrible!" She said as the blonde stared at the ground.

"Yeah," He replied.

"It's pretty bad, but we will get her back! I promise!" His signature smile was back as he gave Hinata his 'Good Guy Pose'. Hinata timidly nodded in agreement.

"Well, I should get going to meet Hokage-sama now. I shall see you soon, Naruto." The Hyuuga heiress gave Naruto a small smile and a wave then walked past him, her long hair fluttering behind her like indigo ribbons. At the sight of her hair flowing past him, Naruto felt his cheeks grow warm, and a clenching sensation in his stomach. 'What's wrong with me?' He silently asked himself while he stood frozen in the road. With a small shake of his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto walked off in search of his former sensei.

--

Kami, this place was depressing as Sakura silently walked behind Sasuke who was leading her down a very narrow, dimly lit hallway. It seemed like the whole place was underground but it wasn't like it was in Sound. Here, Sakura did not have the feeling that she was being constantly watched. It felt as if the place were deserted and she and Sasuke were the only ones there.

"Here." The dark haired man stated, his deep voice broke Sakura's thoughts and caused her to stop abruptly in front of him. There was a closed door between them, it looked identical to the one that held her captive for Kami knows how long. Sakura let her mint green eyes gaze at the door for a moment before she looked over at Sasuke, who was looking back at her. No, she shouldn't say looking, it was more like _staring _at her. She could feel his penetrating gaze to the marrow and it was beginning to make her uneasy. With no words spoken, Sasuke took a large step forward causing him to become close to Sakura, a little too close. Still, without saying a word, the Uchiha prodigy leaned forward slightly towards her. 'Oh Kami, I hope he's not going to do anything!' Sakura silently pleaded in her head as he came closer. His black depths were gazing into her green ones as if nothing else in the world mattered. '_Click' _The heavy wood door slowly opened causing it's ancient hinges to cry in protest, Sasuke then took a step back and walked past the flustered Kunoichi into the room. The pink haired woman let out a breath that didn't know she was holding as she cautiously walked in the room behind him.

It turned out that room Sakura thought she was in, wasn't a room at all, it was a very long hallway that was completely dark and silent aside from their own breathing. It seemed as if it were empty until Sakura heard the loud clatter of chains in the distance. "How big is this place?" Sakura asked as she looked at the back of the man standing before her.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he continued forward.

"That is not an answer, Sasuke. It's not even a word." Sakura protested while she gave him a small frustrated glare in the back of his spiky head.

"I don't care." Was his reply as the man did not miss a step.

"I shouldn't have come here." Sakura stated. "Hn." The man repeated with the same indifference. Throwing another glare at Sasuke, the pink haired woman continued by saying

" I shouldn't have let you take me, I'm helping the enemy for Kami's sake! This could get me into some real trouble. If only it hadn't been fo-" Sakura was imediately cut off when Sasuke pushed her up against the cold, unforgiving wall.

"For what, Sakura?" Sasuke whispered as he stared at her. Their eyes locked for what seemed forever to Sakura who looked into the endlessness that was his obsidian orbs. "N-nothing." She stammered while she turned her head to the side trying to avoid his gaze. "That is not an answer, Sakura." He mocked. He purposely dragged her name so she would be affected by it. Sakura let out a shaky exhale of breath as she closed her eyes trying to cut herself off from all that was Sasuke.

It felt like forever since he had last touch the woman that was under him. That 'dream' that Sakura had felt so good that he almost whimpered out loud when she woke up. (not that he would reveal that statement to anyone). Having her so close to him right now made his skin feel sensitive to every move she made, or every breath of hers that caressed against it. When she turned her head from him, she exposed her creamy neck to his wanting gaze and on impulse he wanted to kiss it, bite, nibble, suck, lick just to hear her moan his name when he did so. Kami, he was getting hard already just thinking about sinking his teeth into that creamy neck of hers.

"Sasuke..." Sakura's melodic voice broke his vision as she stared at him in slight question.

"Hn." Sasuke said, not liking the fact that this woman was capable of flustering him even though only for moment, he pushed her against the wall a bit harder with his body not leaving any space between them. He could hear the small gasp then a quiet moan escape her full pink lips which caused the dark haired man to want to kiss her more than anything else. Kami she was so sexy! The way that the dim lighting above them casts a halo around her shiny pink hair, and there was a light in her eyes that seemed to have no source what so ever. He began to lean towards her, her lips like a magnet that could pull anything to her.

Sakura could feel the arousal that Sasuke had through his pants and it was getting her hot and bothered also. While his lips descended to hers, all the pink haired woman could think about was her dream last night. The way that Sasuke held her like a lover, and how he felt when his lips where on hers dominating their kiss. She could feel his lips on her already. She could feel his hands roaming her body and his hot breath on her neck. She let out a small whimper at the thought and did not bother to push him away. Then suddenly, there was a loud crash sound that came from down the long, narrow hallway that almost scared Sakura out her skin. The moment was over when Sasuke abruptly pulled away from her and glared down the hall. Obviously something wasn't right.

"This way." The man said as he walked briskly ahead. 'Damn!' Sakura thought as she reluctantly followed.

After walking for what seemed forever, the two ninja finally made it to the end of the long hallway. There was a heavy metal door that block them from going any farther, and a very loud banging noise could be heard from within along with the sound of rattling chains.

"Wait here." Sasuke muttered as he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. With a sigh, the pink haired woman stood before the door, the feeling of being alone was heavy on her shoulders. The noise behind the door stopped after a while and Sakura stared at the dark metal door, wondering what was going on inside.

"Juugo." Sasuke said as he stood before the man who was chained to the nearby wall. His teammate seemed to be losing control more often and Juugo thought it best that he be chained so he wouldn't be the cause of someone getting hurt, or worse, death.

"Sasuke.....have you found someone yet?" Juugo rasped as he strained to keep himself in check. The dark haired man walked forward to the other and crouched before him.

"I have found a medic from the Leaf village that has a chance of helping you." Sasuke said as he looked into the gold eyes of his teammate. A small, relieved smile came onto the chained mans face as he dropped his eyes to the floor and let his body sag against the stone wall.

"Good." He said as he continued to smile. After a moment of silence, Sasuke stood and quietly walked to the door and opened it, revealing to Sakura her patient. The gold eyes of the chained man met the shocked green of the woman as they stared at each other. "Oh my...." Sakura said as she began walking towards him. Juugo stared at her the whole time as she walked toward him, she looked like a strong woman who knew what she was doing. Once Sakura stood before the man, she let out a small gasp and knelt before him.

"Your arms! They are bleeding from being in these shackles too long!" She exclaimed as she began to take them off.

"Sakura," Sasuke said from behind her, she had almost forgot he was sanding there surprisingly. The pink haired woman momentarily stopped what she was doing to look behind her to the man.

"Do you have the key?" She asked, motioning to his shackles. "Juugo wants to stay like that." Sasuke continued completely disregarding her question. Sakura turned her head back to Juugo who was still looking at her and spoke.

"If you would like me to help you, Juugo, I need you to be out of this room and into a more lit one. You can stay in the chains, but let me heal your wrists at least." Sakura started healing him, her small hands glowing as she placed them over his bleeding wrists. Juugo seemed to drastically relax as the soothing healing chakra made its way into his body mending his broken skin.

"T-thank you." He said as his gold eyes stared at her. He really liked this person because for some reason, he did not have any kind of violent urges towards her and he did not feel as if his cursed seal were taking over. After healing his wrists, Sakura looked up at the orange haired man to see him staring at her rather intently. She gave him a small smile and looked over to Sasuke, who seemed to be lightly glaring at Juugo.

"Can you unchain him from the wall for me?" Sakura asked. She would have done it herself, but she doubted that Sasuke would want any new holes in the walls.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he slowly walked over to them. He took out a key from his sleeve and unlocked the chains with a loud 'clang' noise. As he pulled away, his hand brushed against Sakura's causing a jolt to go through her body. Just that one touch between them caused the pink haired woman's face to flush. She thought back to him roughly pushing her against the cool wall on their way here, the way his body meshed with hers. That alone was enough for Sakura's breath to hitch slightly, and because of that, Sasuke smirked slightly, amused and somewhat proud that just one touch from him would cause her to react like that.

"Sakura." Sasuke drawled, snapping the woman out of her fantasies. The pink haired woman shook her head slightly, causing her blush colored hair to flutter around her face.

"R-right," She began. She turned her head back to Juugo, she had forgotten him for a moment. "Juugo-san, are you able to walk?" She asked, her medic side kicking in.

"Yes." Juugo replied as he pushed himself from the floor.

"There is another room back down the hall, one more well lit." Sasuke interrupted as he began to walk out of the room.

"Sasu-"

"SASUKE-SAAMAAAA!!!!!" Sakura was cut off as a shrill scream reverberated off the walls, causing everyone to cringe slightly. Sakura had no clue who the hell that was until a red headed woman wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses and an outfit that was a bit too revealing popped her head into the room.

"What, Karin." Sasuke said as he glared at her. The red heads eyes widened as a blush made its way across her nose.

"I felt an unfamiliar chakra signature just now..." Her eyes landed on Sakura.

"But I see now that you already knew that." She continued lamely as Sasuke's glared intensified.

"She is hear to help Juugo, pay her no mind." Sasuke said as he continued past Karin. Sakura stared at the two for a moment before her mint eyes landed on the red head before her.

"Who are you?" Karin spat as she glared at Sakura. What was this woman doing here? She thought. She had better keep her hands off of Sasuke and take care of Juugo or there will be some 'problems'.

"I am Sakura, I'm here to help your teammate Juugo with his sickness. I hope we will be able to get along since it seems like we are going to be spending some time together." She gave the woman a friendly smile as her brought her hand up waiting for her to shake it. Karin let her red eyes glare at her hand for a moment before she let out a rather unattractive snort and walked away from her.

"Just keep your hands off my Sasuke-sama medic, and we'll get along fine."

Karin stated as she walked out the room, leaving her and Juugo starting at the door. Sakura was in disbelife, while Juugo looked unsurprised.

"Well," the pink haired woman began. "I guess I will be making tons of friends here." She said sarcastically as she smiled at Juugo.

**A/N: YAY!! It's finally been uploaded! For all those people who were waiting, wait no more! :D Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! I really do appreciate it. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Naruto nor any of it's interesting characters. -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAY!! It's finally been uploaded! For all those people who were waiting, wait no more! :D Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! I really do appreciate it. ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Naruto nor any of it's interesting characters. -_-**

**Chapter 4**

There weren't many things in this world that could make Sasuke involuntarily cringe. Actually, there was only one thing - the sound of Karin's voice in an inclosed space. Seriously, that woman had the strongest pair of lungs in existence, he was surprised the stone walls didn't crumble from the vibrations. Calmly walking down the hall he could still hear her as she 'told Sakura off'. My Sasuke? Please. He wouldn't touch that woman with a ten foot pole. As he continued to walk, he heard the footsteps of a single person coming from behind, he did nothing to acknowledge it, why would he? There was no point, the person would probably try to talk to him anyway.

"Sasuke-sama!" Karin called behind him.

'_Spare me._' He thought to himself as she approached him.

"Hn." He replied out loud, letting her know that he has acknowledged her presence.

Once the red head caught up to him, she had a small smirk of triumph on her face, as if telling off Sakura was actually a big thing. Well, it did kind of bother him that she spoke to Sakura in that way, but it wasn't like he was going to say anything.

"I don't like that Sakura woman." Karin spat her name venomously.

"Hn." He replied again. He was getting tired of her nagging, it wasn't her place to say things like that. Sakura was here to heal Juugo, nothing more...

"Isn't she from Konoha? That's where you are from, you must have known her a while." She said the last part somewhat softly, a tinge of regret in her words.

"Yes." Sasuke answered both her question and statement. He had known her for a long time, and when they were younger, he tolerated her like he was doing Karin right now. However, he would have to say that Sakura was a bit more important. As Karin was about to ask another question, the dark haired man paused where he stood.

"What?" Karin asked as she walked past him a few feet, not realizing that he stopped.

"They will get lost." Sasuke deadpanned as he turned his head slightly to where Sakura and Juugo should be following him. He had no doubt that Juugo had already taken a liking to the pink haired woman, he could tell by the way his gold orbs stared at her and how he let her touch him without flinching. Hm, he would have to do something about that.

"I'm going to see what Suigetsu is up to." Karin said from in front of him as she began to walk away.

"Hn." _'Don't let me stop you.' _Sasuke said not really paying attention to her. He could hear Sakura's voice getting louder as she made her way down the hall, apparently her and Juugo were having a small conversation.

"So you are telling me that this curse mark of yours is the origin of Sasuke's cursed mark?" Sakura asked as she walked calmly down the hall with said cursed mark holder.

"Yes." Juugo replied. "When it is activated for me, I lose any semblance of reality and begin to get a thirst for blood so powerful that I cannot control myself." He added regrettably.

"Hm..." The blush haired woman mumbled. This was a tough one. How was she going to be able to cure a man of a disease that she knew nothing about? Well, she has done it before but, this...this was something else. Silence overtook the too as they walked down the dimly lit hallway. She had not a clue where Sasuke walked off to, but she figured that since this hall only went one way, he must have been here.

"I have another question." Sakura said.

"Yes?" The orange haired man replied.

"Karin....is she and Sasuke like, an item?" She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth! But she knew that if the answer to her question was yes, it would be a crippling blow to her.

Juugo let out a small snort.

"No." He said, his voice was laced with humor. The absurdity was highly amusing. "Sasuke-sama is not interested in women right now....Karin is...." He had trouble finding the right words. "Karin has basically been in love with Sasuke-sama since she first saw him at one of Orochimaru's bases. She becomes highly possessive of him when another woman is around. Since you are from Konoha - Sasuke's previous village - it is natural that she hold a strong grudge against you. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, um, no reason. Just curious." Sakura said as she gave him a small smile.

"I see..." Juugo trailed.

Juugo's gold eyes lingered on Sakura's profile for a moment before his gaze was torn away and ahead of him when he felt the Uchiha prodigy flare up his chakra. '_He knows...'_ The orange haired man thought as he stared ahead.

"Oh good," Sakura started. "He waited for us." She too felt the sudden heat and pressure of his chakra. Only Juugo knew what it it really meant. It was a warning on his part. Once the two reached Sasuke, he gave Juugo a withering glare which caused the orange haired man to look in another direction.

"This way." The dark hair man instructed as they walked off.

After what seemed like hours, Sasuke, Sakura, and Juugo reached another side of the base they were at, and a very well lit room. Sakura looked at the big room in awe. Everything she would need was in this room. Scrolls, medical book, tools, drugs, etc. it was very suitable and it made her feel a bit better.

"Juugo, wait here. Sakura, come with me." Sasuke said in a clipped, no arguing tone.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama." Juugo replied as he walked over the the bed that was placed in the far corner of the room. Sakura turned towards Sasuke and followed him out the door.

"Is there something wrong?" The pink haired medic questioned.

Sasuke didn't turn to look at her.

"You don't want to work with Juugo in _that_." The dark haired man said.

"What?" Sakura looked down at herself. _'OH KAMI!'_ she internally screamed while she audibly let out a gasp. She was still wearing the 'clothes' that Sasuke kidnapped her in! It was only until now that the thin silk material felt like nothing, and that she was completely naked. Chills made its way over her exposed limbs as a deep blush formed its way across the bridge of her nose.

"You have women's clothes?" Sakura asked as she involuntarily crossed her arms over her body.

"Hn." The Uchiha replied. "They're were some yukatas already here when we arrived." He deadpanned.

'_Eww....'_ She inwardly shuttered at the thought of wearing clothes that have been in a place like this.

"T-thank you." She replied, her jade eyes downcast.

"Hn."

There was a long silence between them until Sasuke stopped before yet another door. He turned around to look at Sakura.

"In there." He flicked his black eyes to said door before he looked back at her.

"Thanks again." Sakura said as she began to walk into the room. She was stopped however by a strong hand grabbing hold of her thin arm. Sakura turned around and give the dark haired man a questioning stare.

The Uchiha gave her a hard stare as the grip on her arm tightened slightly.

"Don't take forever." He said before he let go of her arm like it was on fire. He turned his back from her as Sakura walked into the room and closed the door behind.

That was close. Sasuke thought as he leaned up against the wall next to the door that Sakura just walked through. He did not mean to grab her like that, but at the sight of all that creamy skin exposed to his eyes, he couldn't help it. It was an impulse. He mentally cursed himself for being so....so different around her.

Once Sakura stepped into the room, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding until just now. She had not expected him to grab her arm like that but when he did, his strong, rough hand against her skin brought chills down her spine. Walking further into the room, she noticed that there were a few yukata's laying on the sparse bed before her. Looking at them, they did not seem all that extravagant, but each one seemed to be beautiful in it's own way. The pink haired medic chose an outfit that was patterned with Chrysanthemum's and a soft green background. Chrysanthemum's were her favorite flower, to her it seemed as if all the tiny petals were layers that led to the heart of the flower, much like the one who hold's hers. Sasuke has so many layers he has made for himself, each with their own thickness and density, but underneath it all there is a heart of a good man. After slipping on the yukata, the pink haired woman left her hair down as it were and opened the door.

It took her long enough. Sasuke pushed himself off from the wall as Sakura walked out of the door. His onyx eyes stared into her green ones before they traveled down her body to take in all the was Sakura. She was beautiful. The yukata she chose was perfect match as the soft green back was the same color of her eyes when she stood outside on a sunny day. It was simple and he liked that. But then again, nothing about this pink haired vixen was 'simple' and he liked that too. Without a word, the dark haired man began walking back where they first came from.

"Tell me, how do you feel right before your cursed mark takes over?" Sakura asked as she sat in front of Juugo with a table separating them. On this table there was an opened scroll, an ink tray, and brushes. She wanted to record all of what he said so she could look back on it for reference.

"Well, it is kind of hard to describe. The first thing I feel is an intense pressure coming from the mark and the burning of it spreading. Then I feel as if my will weren't my own, like I'm losing control." He answered.

"I see," Sakura said as she wrote.

"How often does it usually happen in a week?"

"It depends on the circumstances."

"What are your usual circumstances?" The pink haired woman countered.

"Traveling mostly, but I really only lose control when I am under stress or fighting."

"Are you under any stress now?"

"Not really, thanks to you."

Sakura gave the orange haired man a small smile as he smiled back. Juugo was a very nice, eloquent person. She felt that if she got to know him well enough that they could be friends and that she would be able to have very intelligent conversations with him.

"You're welcome Juugo," She set her brush down, stood up, and walked toward him.

"If you don't mind, I would like you to lay down on your back on the bed so I can see what's going with that mark."

Once Juugo did what he was asked, Sakura channeled some of her chakra into her hands and hovered them above his mark, trying to figure it out.

--

It was the day of the mission as three Jounin ninja stood at the gates of Konoha, making sure everything was in order before they took off. "I don't see why that Baa-chan made you Captain, Kakashi." Naruto grumbled as he hefted his backpack around his shoulder. The young Jounin wanted to go by himself, but he guessed beggars can't be choosers. But that didn't mean he couldn't complain about it all he wanted.

"Naruto..." The dark haired woman beside him chided as she gave him a look. Kakashi did not say anything as he continued to read his Icha-Icha Paradise book.

"I mean, I could have gone in this mission myself!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said lazily. "Stop talking."

"Eh?!" The blonde all but screamed.

"Naruto, please, lets get going." Hinata timidly pitched in as she began walking out the village.

"I'm coming Hinata-chan." Naruto replied, his attention was instantly diverted to the Hyuuga woman. "We have to bring Sakura back! I promised!"

Just as the blonde was about to give the Hyuuga heiress his trade mark 'Good Guy ' pose, Neji appeared before the group and scared the shit out of Naruto.

"AHH!!!" The man yelled as he put his arms in front of his face, his blue eyes peeked thought the cracks.

"I am joining you." Neji stated as he looked at Kakashi. The silver haired man tore his eyes away from his porn to look at the white eyed Hyuuga.

"Do you have permission from the Hokage?" He questioned.

"Yes, I do. But even if I didn't, I would have still gone with you." The brown haired man leveled Kakashi with a hard stare. With a small shrug of his shoulders, the older man turned back to his book.

"I guess we should head out now then."

"YOSH!" Naruto exclaimed as the group made there way to their kidnapped comrade.

While they were jumping from the thick branches in the forest after about an hour, Hinata slowed her pace with Naruto in order to speak with her older cousin. She knew that the chocolate hair man was still in love with Sakura and that he would do anything for her.

"Neji..." The dark hair woman trailed.

"You don't have to say anything, Hinata." Neji replied in a clipped tone. The branch member had so many emotions going through him right now. Anger, anxiousness, regret, and worse, fear. He feared for Sakura's life. He was in a relationship with Sakura for about a year before they broke up rather unceremoniously. The young Hyuuga scoffed at the thought of his Sakura being in the presence of that Uchiha traitor. No, he had to correct himself, she was not 'his' anymore. She made that clear.

Hinata, who was still next to him watched her cousin. His white pupil-less eyes much like her own stared ahead, looking and everything and nothing at the same time.

"Then I will leave you to your thoughts." Hinata replied courteously and channeled chakra into her legs so she would speed up.

All the while, Kakashi listened in on the Hyuuga's small conversation. He felt sympathy for Neji, but, when it came to his pink haired student, there was only one man who could get to her. He just hoped that that said man didn't do or say anything that broke her heart again.

--

"Well Juugo," Sakura said as she stretched her back after bending over said man for about an hour. "This cursed seal is actually not as difficult as I had previously thought. In fact, I remember reading an article back in Konoha about something somewhat similar to your case." The orange haired man stared at her in mock disbelief.

"There is a way to heal me?" He questioned as his eyes became wide. Sakura could feel Sasuke's gaze burning her back as he too listened since he was in the same boat as Juugo, the only different was control. She didn't even know why the Uchiha was still in the room. She would have thought that he would become bored and leave to train or something, but no, he stayed the entire time watching her back which was very unnerving.

"There is a good chance that you can be healed. However, it could only be done by someone who has complete chakra control and had practiced medicine for a while. Be glad that Kabuto did not try anything on you like this." The medic said as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Would you be able to heal Sasuke-sama as well? I would feel guilty if he had to suffer like I have." Juugo continued to pin Sakura with a wide stare.

Sakura turned her head half way to meet the charcoal gaze of the man behind her. His arms were crossed as well as he met her stare with his own stoic one.

"You are low on chakra." The raven haired man stated in his usual monotone voice.

'_No shit Sherlock.' _Sakura mentally snapped. If he tried to do a full body scan for an hour, he would be pretty low on chakra too! Completely ignoring the Uchiha's comment, Sakura put her hand on Juugo's forehead, right above his eyes.

"I need you to get some rest, Juugo. You have to be totally relaxed for the procedure."

"You are low on chakra, Sakura. You are not able to do anything like that tonight." Sasuke repeated.

Once Sakura made sure Juugo was asleep, she replied to Sasuke.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything tonight Sasuke. I know my limits. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some rest myself, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Sakura walked towards the Uchiha as he stood there, unmoving. She walked past him into the hallway and stopped, waiting for him to lead the way.

The next thing the pink haired medic knew, she was swept off her feet and was being carried by Sasuke at a very fast rate. In seconds they reached the room she was to stay in, and the dark haired man shoved her up against the wall of the room and kissed her senseless.

'_Damn.'_ Sasuke thought. He couldn't stop! When Sakura had ignored him and shown an attitude, he found that so hot he couldn't help but kiss her. Those sweet, plump lips that just begged to be kissed. What made things better was she kissed him back with just as much fervor as he. Their pent up emotions spilled out as the pink haired woman pushed herself off the wall and continued to push Sasuke towards the bed on the other side of the room while still kissing him.

Kami he tasted so good. His tongue played with hers as their teeth clanged together. Their hands roamed over each other bodies in a heated frenzy while Sakura moaned at the taste of Sasuke.

The dark haired man knew they were close to the bed, so in a swift movement, he turned them around so that Sakura's back was to the bed. Once they fell onto the bed with a small 'oomf' the couple broke their make out session to catch their already lost breath. Instinctively, Sasuke ground his erected cock in between Sakura's legs as they both let out a small moan. A smirk made its way across the Uchiha's bruised lips as he broke the aroused silence between them with his deep husky voice. He continued to press himself against the pink haired kunoichi as he bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I hope you didn't think that healing Juugo was the only reason I brought you here, Sakura..." He breathed as Sakura's eyes widened. Before she could say anything however, the prodigy crashed his lips on hers again, the need to feel her lips against his was almost as important as breathing air. He had to have more of her, feel, taste more. With Sakura, he always needed more.

**A/N: Chapter 4!!! When I first thought about writing this story, I never thought it would end up becoming as long as it's going to get. The words just keep coming out and I can't help but add it in. Please REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. AN 1

**A/N: Just because I neglected to to this in the chapters, I'm dedicating a chapter to all the people that have reviewed! You guys are awesome.**

***gives you the Good Guy pose***

**Chantrea Moonbeam: Thanks! I was really nervous about what people would say about it since this is my first Sasu/Saku story. Hmm...I don't know, maaaybe? :D Thank you for the review!**

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: LOL I liked that scene too. Now that you mention it, it does! xD Don't worry, I really hate Karin too. x(**

**MelissaMichelle87: Thanks! I know what you mean, I try to keep the plot as original as possible, but still along the lines of the series.**

**luna starz: Thanks! C:**

**Crimson Tranquility: LOL! I always love reading fanfics with Sasuke in those kind of situations. xD Thanks!**

**TigerLilyette: Thanks!!**

**ChiiChiiChii: Thank you! I shall. C:**

**Lady Rini: I am totally up to date on the manga. Naruto is so awesome!! Don't worry, you will find out soon enough. :D**

**Akira the kitsune: THAAAAANNNNKKSSSS!!!!!! Of course I will continue to write it! Even though it's not one of your Sasu/Naru fics. lol**

**Silver Spirit: LOL Thanks! That's a good idea, I'm not really good at writing summaries, but I think that I will change it. Thanks for finally reading my story, I'm glad you like it! LOL cool! Thanks for adding it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the lateness you guys. I made a vow to myself that I would update every 10 days or so because I am one of those readers who HATE waiting for an update. But alas, my muse ran away and left me without a paddle. I hope you enjoy this chapter and all of its long glory.**

**Chapter 5**

'_One, two.... one, two.... one, two....'_ Neji counted his footsteps as he jumped from the tree branches. It seemed like this was the only thing that would keep him from going on a frenzy and leave the others behind. The team had been running for the past 5 hours without slowing much and everyone was tired, but not Neji. No, he could not rest when he knew Sakura was not safe behind the walls of Konoha. With his Byakugan activated, the long haired man had no intentions of slowing. The group was headed towards Sound since that was the last place Sasuke was seen by anyone from Konoha and decided to branch off from there. Everyone knew that the raven haired man was probably long since gone from the base, but with nothing else to lead them on, it was better than nothing.

A small 'poof' brought Neji's attention back to the group as Pakkun appeared beside Kakashi, the white smoke was still clearing from his tiny frame.

"Kakashi-sama," The dog started. "The others and I have picked up a faint trace of Sakura-chan's sent. It leads us to the West, toward Waterfall. The small Pug waited for it's master's reply before he disappeared.

"Waterfall, huh." The silver haired Jounin repeated. His lazy left eye narrowed slightly. What did Sasuke want with Hidden Waterfall?

"WHAT?!" The loudmouth blonde yelled the Jounin's thought. "What does Sasuke-teme want with the Waterfall village?"

"He wants to go unnoticed by other villages." The chocolate haired man voiced for the first time since Pakkun appeared. "The waterfall village is very small, so small that only its inhabitants know it's entrance."

"The village also does not have a Kage." Hinata voiced. "Which would mean that Sasuke-san would have an easier time getting into the village without so much resistance."

"And to add on top of that," Kakashi added. "Sasuke has been there before when he was a Genin to help with the Hero Water fiasco some years ago, so he is aware of where the entrance is."

"Damn." Pakkun voiced from his master's side.

"Got that right." The silver haired man said. The Hidden village of Waterfall was perfect for the young Sharingan user as a hideout.

"Well," Naruto said. "I guess this means we won't be stopping at Sound. It's a good thing that Waterfall is still in the general direction."

"Yeah." Hinata was the only to reply.

--

The long well lit hallway was completely empty and silent aside from the Hokage briskly walking down it, her black heels making a small clicking noise at each step. The things she would do for her apprentice...

Tsunade was currently making her way to met the two people she hated the most in this whole village. Those two old hags that were holding the reins when it came to making decisions and seemed to object anything she proposed. The reason why Tsunade made an appointment with them was to try and push back the deadline before Sakura became a Missing-nin of Konoha. She had been gone for about a week now and in about five more days, the pink haired medic would be considered in the same class as the man who took her. A scowl was apparent on the dirty blondes face as she all but busted the double doors from their hinges as she met with the two hags.

"Tsunade." The elder man croaked, he pinned her with two cold beady eyes. Tsunade said nothing as she took her seat parallel to the duo.

"We have heard from a source that your apprentice has had an unfortunate accident, we are sorry to hear that." The elder woman said she sat as straight as her hunched back would allow.

"Yes." Tsunade replied. Kami she hated meeting with these people. "Since you know my predicament, would you be so kind as to grant a favor for me." She started.

"What kind of favor did you have in mind?" The old man questioned.

"Push back the deadline for missing-nin." Tsunade stated.

The Village Elders both raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"That is preposterous Tsunade and you know it." The elder woman said. " We can't allow leniency to one ninja. It would cause chaos among the villagers.

"Then don't let the villagers find out." The Hokage coaxed.

"This is unacceptable." The elder man said. Tsunade let out a sigh and slumped back into the chair she was sitting in. This was going to be a long meeting, but she was adamant in giving her apprentice more time. She was to become he successor and she would do anything to keep that from going astray.

--

It has been three days. Three days since what happened in her bedroom between her and Sasuke, Three days since he tried to have sex with her. Three days since they have made any kind of contact. It was eating her away and she didn't know why. Of course she loved the dark haired man but, the way he handled her that night, it was as if he had no disregard for her feelings. That was probably exactly how it was too. Sasuke didn't love her, he just wanted someone to heal his teammate and repopulate his extinct clan. Who could blame him? If she were in his place, she would want to repopulate her clan too. But the way his eyes held no light or feeling, it just made her shudder, and not in a good way.

**Flashback**

_His large, rough hands made their way inside the opening on her yukata and began messaging her breasts through he bra while at the same time, his lips continued the steady rhythm of kissing and sucking on her neck. Sakura shuddered and moaned at the same time as she ran her slender fingers through the man's dark spikes. One could say that Sakura was in some sort of heaven right now. This has been her dream from some time, and now that it was actually happening had Sakura second guessing herself. 'What if I'm not good enough?' Kept repeating itself in her head over and over as the Uchiha began pulling the top half of her yukata off her shoulders. His kisses were making their way down her collarbone, their destination was the now exposed nipple of her right breast. Sakura held back a rather loud moan as Sasuke circled his arms around her, pushing her closer. _

"_Sasuke." Sakura said as she opened her now darkened green eyes. She wanted to hear him speak her name like he did before, to draw her name out until she was trembling from it. When the dark haired man didn't reply, she tried again. _

"_Sasuke-" _

"_Don't speak." Sasuke cut her off with his clipped tone that held no emotion what so ever. Sakura could feel her insides shattering. Of course, why would he want to talk to her? She was just here to be used, nothing more. The thought of that made the pink haired woman feel even more useless. With a shaky exhale, Sakura did something that she never would have thought of doing when she was younger. Deny Sasuke. _

"_N-no." She whispered. It was quiet, but loud enough for the Uchiha who froze in his musings to hear. The man lifted his head to look at her with is cold black eyes before he finally spoke. _

"_What?" He questioned, his voice was laced with irritation. _

"_You heard me," The pink haired woman said, gaining some her courage back. _

"_I said no, I don't want to do this anymore." She met his annoyed stare with a stubborn one of her own. The Uchiha gave her one of his famous smirks before he 'Hn'ed' and spoke. _

"_Mere words aren't going to stop me from my goal, Sakura." Sasuke said as he pinned her with a stare so hot that Sakura thought that she would get burned in the process. But no, she couldn't have sex with a man that she knew had no feelings for her. It made her feel dirty, like a whore. Was that how Sasuke saw her? Just a person to get knocked up so he can have some kids? Did he think Sakura a whore for this purpose? The thought of that tore at her and made the medic pull her yukata back onto her shoulders. She would not be treated like trash, used and then thrown away. She was a Jounin from Konoha dammit! She was one of the strongest medics in the world, there was no way she was going to be trampled like this. _

"_I am not going to have sex with you Sasuke. I can't." _

"_Hn." Sasuke replied as he pushed himself off the bed. He said nothing as he walked back towards the door until he got to the door, stopped and spoke. _

"_I will return once your chakra reserves have replenished so you can continue on Juugo." With that, Sasuke closed the door behind him with a definite 'click' that went straight to Sakura's core. She said no to Sasuke, the man that she has loved for years. She just said no to him. The pink haired woman just slumped back onto her bed and fell asleep a few moments later, she was exhausted._

**End of Flashback **

There was a sharp knock at Sakura's door that pulled her from her thoughts and back to reality. Thinking it was Sasuke, as it was always him that walked her from her room to tend to Juugo, the pink haired woman paid no attention as she walked to the door and opened it. Who met her at the door was not Sasuke however, it was a man with light blue hair and eyes who smiled at her with shark-like pointed teeth.

"Why hello there." The man spoke in a deep voice.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. She had never seen this man before.

"Hm, I guess Sasuke didn't tell you about me, huh?" He leaned against the doorway while a small closed lip smile made its way across his face causing one of those shark teeth to protrude from his lips.

"No, he has not." Sakura replied momentarily wondering why this name neglected to add the honorable suffix after Sasuke's name.

"I'm Hozuki Suigetsu, nice to meet 'cha." The blue haired man said as he pushed himself up from the doorway. It was then that Sakura noticed the massive sword that was hanging on Suigetsu's back. The blue haired man followed her green gaze, his small smile turning into a smug smirk.

"Like what you see?" He questioned as he stared at Sakura.

"Isn't it heavy for you?" Sakura answered his question with her own as she pointed her head in his direction.

"Nah." He answered indifferently as he began walking down the hall. Sakura silently walked behind him as her eyes stared at his massive weapon.

"Your weapon reminds me a great deal of Momochi Zabuza's sword." She spoke unthinkingly. The man in front of her paused for a moment before answering her statement.

"Does it? Well then, more the reason to add it to my collection." He turned as gave her a sideways smirk.

"What are you talking about? Zabuza is dead." Sakura paled a bit. She remembered when her team first met the Mist nin some years back. In the end, he was not a bad person, in fact, now that she looked at Suigetsu she noticed that they shared some of the same features.

"You are from Mist aren't you?" Sakura asked as they continued to walk down the dimly lit corridor.

She was met with silence as Suigetsu continued walking.

"That's what I thought." Sakura said, his silence the answer to her question.

"I am not just from Mist," The man finally spoke. "I am from a place where killing was the only way to survive."

Sakura raised one of her fine eyebrows. Suigetsu looked back at her again, that same smirk on his countenance.

"And that's all you are going to know about me, Haruno Sakura-san." He said before he opened a door that was in front of him. The walk seemed shorter since she talked with Suigetsu. When Sasuke took her here, there was no talking and it seemed like forever before they reached their destination.

"I have a question." The medic asked Suigetsu.

"And I have an answer, as long as it's not about me." The blue haired man replied as he crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Suigetsu looked at her for a moment before he began to laugh.

"Who knows?" He replied between chuckles. "That man always goes off places without saying anything, he is probably off getting laid somewhere." A blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks which caused the blue haired man to laugh a bit harder.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a sore spot?" Suigetsu asked jokingly.

"Suigetsu." A voice interrupted his bantering. The blue haired man stopped his laughing to meet the black gaze of Sasuke, who was walking towards them.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I didn't give away anything to Sakura." He turned his mocking gaze back towards the pink haired woman as she glared at him with a blush still visible.

"Has anyone told you that when you get mad it's sexy as hell?" Suigetsu stated right before Sakura punched him in the stomach.

"Ugh!" The pink haired woman said as her fist went straight though the Mist nin. She instantly pulled her fist back, it dripped with liquid. Another laugh erupted through the hall as Suigetsu laughed again.

"It's just too easy!" He exclaimed as he began to walk off.

"You should let me escort Sakura-san again Sasuke, it's highly amusing." He said as he disappeared. Sakura however was not amused as she glared daggers at where Suigetsu vanished from. Another second of silence passed by before she walked into the room leaving Sasuke out in the hall. _'The nerve of him! I can't believe he would say something like that to me!!' _She yelled at herself as she stormed up to Juugo's sleeping frame. At the sight of the orange haired man before her, Sakura dispelled her anger and went into medic mode. The door closed behind her and she knew that Sasuke was here, great. With a small smile, Sakura leaned over Juugo and placed her hand over his forehead like she did everyday in order to wake him from his chakra induced slumber.

"Juugo?" Sakura asked as she felt him wake. The orange haired man finally opened his gold eyes to meet Sakura's green ones.

"Sakura." Juugo answered as he smiled at her. Meanwhile, Sasuke was standing by the door, his eyes closed as his arms were folded over his chest. On the outside he was stoic and indifferent, but inside he wanted to punch Juugo in the face. _Sakura?_ Whatever happened to the suffix at the end of her name? Sakura didn't seem to mind it either.

"How are you feeling Juugo?" Sakura asked as she sat down in a chair that was positioned right by his bed.

"I have been feeling better, I have not had any urges to kill recently." He smiled at Sakura as he said the last part. Sakura smiled back at him as she replied.

"That's great, it means that I am doing something right." She said jokingly. Sakura felt that in healing Juugo with not much information was a big feat.

"What tests will you be doing today?" The orange haired man asked as he stared at Sakura. She was so beautiful.

"Well today," Sakura looked over at a table that was littered with medical tools. "I am going to be looking at the mark itself instead of working on your head. So I'm going to ask you to remove your shirt so we can get started." Sakura stood up from her chair and walked over to the table, picking up a large basin, and then walked over to a sink to fill it with warm water. She did not notice the small blush that was on Juugo's face, or the fact that Sasuke had his eyes open and was glaring at the floor, trying not to activate his Sharingan.

--

The group from Konoha had been traveling for three days on only about 5 hours sleep. They were tired, but the thought of having Sakura safe compelled them to keep pushing. That is, until Hinata passed out.

"Hinata!!" Naruto gasped as he ran back towards the young Hyuuga who was falling from the high tree branch she was jumping from. The blonde man caught her just before her head hit the ground and laid her gently onto a soft patch of grass. He was soon accompanied by the two other members of their group who stood before the couple on the ground.

"She's exhausted." Neji said as he kneeled down next to Naruto. He was concerned for his cousin, but he had no worry because the blonde next to him had a look of pure terror on his face seeing his cousin out cold.

"Kakashi, I think we need to take a brake for a while, Hinata is dead tired." The blonde tensed at the word usage Neji had chosen, but agreed. The silver haired man nodded.

"There is a small village not far east from here, there we can rest and let Hinata reenergize. We should all rest too, this mission is taking it's toll and we won't reach Waterfall for another three days in the shape we are in." He said and the other two males nodded in agreement.

"Follow me then, Neji, hold onto Hinata." Kakashi said.

"No! Let me!" Naruto exclaimed already holding Hinata in his arms. The two other Jounin exchanged glances and then Kakashi complied with Naruto.

"Okay then, Naruto you hold onto Hinata." The silver haired man began to run towards the East, as Neji and Naruto followed.

'_We are going in the opposite direction.'_ Neji thought as he looked back towards the West. _'Don't worry Sakura, I will get you away from the Uchiha.'_

--

It seemed like only five minutes passed instead of four hours as Sakura pulled back from examining the cursed mark on Juugo. It was so fascinating! She didn't know how to exactly describe how this mark took over his body, but it was as if the mark connected itself to one of his chakra reserves and just traveled throughout his whole body like blood. When it activated, the chakra changes and it's like the chakra is controlling him. It was unreal. Having your chakra take over your senses. It made Sakura involuntarily shudder.

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Juugo asked as he looked at her with worried eyes. She had been looking at his mark for some hours now, she probably needed some rest.

Said person in question looked towards Juugo with a smile on her face. "I'm fine Juugo. It's just that I am learning so much about your condition, I guess I am using more chakra than I thought I would." The pink haired woman gave Juugo a sheepish smile before she rolled up the scroll she was writing in.

"I think we should stop for today, if I tried to work on you more today, I would probably end up doing more bad then good." Sakura then placed the scroll in the opening of her yukata and walked back over to him.

"It's late anyway, you should rest. That operation took a toll on your chakra system." With that, Sakura placed her hand on Juugo's forehead and channeled some her chakra into him to let him sleep. While Juugo was getting drowsy, he smiled up at Sakura and spoke.

"Thank you, Sakura. I will be forever in your favor once you've gotten rid of this mark." The orange haired man then fell off into a dreamless sleep. With a small sigh, Sakura stood up straight as she stared down at Juugo. He was such a gentle person and it was such a pity that he, out of so many people would be condemned to this kind of misery. The pink haired woman placed her hand atop the sleeping mans forehead, not because she had to channel chakra into him, but because her heart hurt for him. Just as their skin were about to touch however, another hand gripped Sakura's wrist, halting it from moving. Green met black as the two ninja's gazes met. One of indifference and the other of irritation.

"You should let him sleep." Sasuke said, his voice a bit sharper than usual. The pink haired woman moved her gaze from his to the sleeping form, her eyes were somewhat dull.

"I was letting him sleep." Sakura mono-toned as she pulled her wrist from his grip unceremoniously. The medic walked past Sasuke to the table that was behind him in order to clean up the mess she made earlier. As she put the large basin back in its place and straightened out the utensils, Sasuke walked over to her with a small frown on his face. He stopped across from the table staring at Sakura as she cleaned up.

"What?" Sakura all but hissed when she couldn't take his intense stare anymore. The man continued to stare at her before he spoke.

"Why are you being so friendly to Juugo." He deadpanned. The medic had to stop what she was doing so she would not throw something at the dark haired Uchiha across from her. What was he talking about? She liked Juugo! Why was he getting upset over it?

"What are you-" Sakura paused mid-sentence as she just thought of something. Wait, Was Uchiha Sasuke jealous? Why else would he not want her to touch another man? Sakura had to smile to herself. So he wasn't as heartless as she thought. That thought however was not enough for her to let the lone Uchiha touch her. Oh no. There would have to be MUCH time before that would ever happen.

"Hn." Sasuke said. He noticed the way that Sakura's eyes widened with some kind of mental realization before she continued cleaning.

"Let someone else do that." He said. He always had people come in here to clean whatever mess she made after she finished with Juugo.

"No. I want to do it. I don't need you to look after me anymore." Sakura said as she threw something away. When she said those words, it felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders making it easier for her to breathe. She turned back to the young Uchiha who was still staring at her with those black eyes that looked to be endless. He didn't seem to be effected by her words, but then again, she didn't really care. Why should she? It wasn't like Sasuke was going to care about her anytime soon. After she cleaned off the stainless steel table, she walked towards the door back to her room.

Sasuke listened to the pink haired woman as she spoke to him in an irritated manner. It was still somewhat new to him that this person had made such a drastic personality change since they were younger. She didn't need him to look after her anymore? What was that? It was strange hearing it from Sakura. But then again, hearing her say that also made him realize that she had changed. Maybe this person that once loved him didn't feel the same now. The Uchiha smirked inwardly. It didn't matter what she thought, he had his own agenda for her, whether she liked it or not.

Sasuke watched as Sakura walked past him to the door, her shoulder length pink haired fluttered with the movement. He actually thought she looked better with shorter hair, the way it framed her face perfectly and how it brought out the natural pink hue of her cheeks. She stopped at the door and looked back at him for a moment before she walked out leaving him alone in the room. His gaze stayed on the doorway after she left, maybe he would have to change his plan slightly to get to the pink haired beauty.

Sakura walked back to her room with a smug smile on her face. Uchiha Sasuke was jealous. The thought almost made her laugh out loud, but she thought better of it. She shook her head instead and continued to walk. She has walked this path so many times, she could do it with her eyes closed but didn't try. She walked another twenty feet before she noticed someone was standing in the middle of the hall with their hands on their hips and a very feminine and ticked off manner. There was only one other woman that Sakura knew of in this place and that was Karin. With an exasperated sigh, the medic neared the red head, planning on passing her by.

"Hey, medic." Karin hissed as Sakura passed her by. Karin turned around with a deeper glare on her face, offended that Sakura paid her no attention.

"I don't think you heard me, I said hey, medic. Are you deaf?" The red head teased as she crossed her arms under her chest and smirked smugly at her. The medic in question stopped walking before she too, turned around to face Karin.

"No, I am not deaf, actually I am quite well of hearing. I just have a hard time responding to people who don't call me by my name." Sakura calmly said back to the red head. She was starting not to like this woman.

Karin waved her hand in the air as if to dismiss what was just said.

"Whatever. The only reason I bother to speak with the likes of you is because Sasuke-sama wanted me to tell you something." She rolled her red eyes.

"And that would be?" Sakura icily replied.

"We will be moving out soon to a new location, Sasuke-sama feels that Konoha ninja are coming here in search for you, although I don't see why, you're nothing special." Karin began to inspect her nails as she finished speaking.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. Konoha ninja were coming? She knew that Naruto was going to be one of them of course. A small smile made its way on her lips as she thought about going home. Her thoughts however were cut short as the red head raised her voice again.

"You are to be ready by nightfall." She spat as she walked toward Sakura. Once she was in front of the pink haired woman, her red eyes narrowed onto green and her voice became quite and deadly.

"If you so much as speak against Sasuke-sama, I would sleep with one eye open if I were you." She threatened as she stood closer to Sakura.

"Oh really?" Sakura replied with an amused, but sarcastic voice. This was hilarious to her. This woman before her looked like she would kill her.

"Well let me tell you something Karin-san, I don't plan on speaking with Sasuke at all so you don't have to worry your little bad haircut head off, okay?"

"You bitch! What makes you think you can say Sasuke-sama's name so informally and say such a thing to me!" The red head looked like she could bite someone's head off and Sakura found that funny. This woman stood no chance against her.

"I am not one of Sasuke's henchmen that he can call upon at anytime. I have no obligation to speak formally to him, and as for your haircut, you should really start looking in the mirror every morning because if you keep walking around like, people will think you're schizo or something." The next second, Karin pushed Sakura up against the wall with her hands at her throat and a foul expression on her face, Kami, if only Sakura had a camera.

"You cheap whore! I'll kill you!" Karin squeezed her hands tighter. Sakura smirked at the woman in front of her before she fisted her hand full of chakra and punched her right in the gut, sending her through the wall behind her, and the next three after that.

"Oops. Sorry about that....you shouldn't have called me out my name." The pink haired woman said without a hint of regret and kept walking to her room.

From the shadows, Suigetsu walked forward toward the knocked out red head and picked her up from the rubble. He shook his head at her stubbornness and walked off to take her to her room since he doubted that the medic would want to heal her.

"You crazy woman," He began. "Never know when to shut you mouth."

--

Hinata's eyes fluttered open only to meet the creme painted ceiling above. Her head hurt and she was hungry. How long had she been out? The young Hyuuga sat up slowly so she wouldn't make her head worse and scanned the room she was in. She was alone in a sparse hotel room with wood flooring and a window that shown light that hurt her sensitive eyes. There was a couch and a small coffee table by the door and another door to her right which she assumed to be a bathroom. Where were the others? Hinata swung her legs over to the side of the bed and sat there for a few seconds just as Naruto opened the door quietly.

"Hinata-chan?" The blonde asked as he poked his head in. The blue haired woman lifted her head in surprise and smiled at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun...how long have I been out?" She asked the blonde man timidly.

Seeing that Hinata was up, the blue eyed man fully opened the door and walked over to her.

"A few hours, but I'm glad you're awake! You had us all worried for a while, even though it wasn't that serious. You just needed rest." Naruto responded.

"Ah." The woman replied. She began to feel bad however. Because she was out, precious time has been wasted on finding Sakura. Hinata began to toy with her fingers nervously. The blonde man picked up on it and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" His clear blue eyes widened in confusion as he stared at her.

Hinata's face began to heat up under Naruto's scrutiny, she began to speak quietly.

"I....I feel bad for falling out like that. B-because of me, we have wasted valuable time finding Sakura-san."

"It wasn't your fault Hinata-chan! We were going too fast anyway. Besides, I'm sure that Sakura-chan can fend for herself a little longer. She is Baa-chan's apprentice." The blonde leaned back on his hands as he sat next to her. A pregnant silence engulfed the two ninja as they sat on the bed.

"This must be hard for you." Hinata voiced as she looked at her hands in her lap. The blonde did not move but stared at the back of her head.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

Hinata let out a small sigh as she turned her head halfway to meet his gaze and continued.

"Having both of your teammates taken from you like that. You are very strong."

Naruto's eyes widened as a small tint of red fell to his cheeks.

"How do you do it?" Hinata asked.

"How can you go through each day with a smile knowing that the people you hold dear aren't with you?" She turned to him fully now, serious white meeting surprised blue. Naruto held her gaze for a moment wondering why this woman before him was bringing this up. But he had to admit however that when he got a good look at Hinata, he noticed how beautiful the young heiress was. Her long dark hair that was blue in the sunlight caused her skin to look so delicate that if her even tried to touch her, she would break to pieces, the serious look of those white, almost lavender eyes boring into his, and the way her perfectly plumped lips parted slightly as she inhaled. Naruto had to look away from her before he did something that he would have regretted later on.

"I do it because I don't have much of a choice." The blonde said as he stared at his legs in front of him.

"What is the point in sulking about it each day? It wouldn't help anything and it would turn me into something I'm not."

Hinata continued to look at him before she did something that even surprised her. She took one of the hands that she had in her lap and gently placed it on top of Naruto's larger one's.

"Yes, you are a very strong person for thinking like that." She gave him a heartbreaking smile.

Uh-oh. Naruto could feel himself moving on his own accord as he sat back up next to the Hyuuga. He could feel himself leaning towards her and he could not stop himself. All he could do was watch as Hinata's eyes grew wider and listen as she made a small gasp. She was not moving away from him though.

At first it was gentle, both their lips closed as they stared at each other with shocked eyes. Naruto began to pull away from her, thinking that she did not feel that way until she leaned into him a bit more and slowly began to close her eyes. He took that as an invitation to keep going so the blonde man began to move his lips against hers in a slow, controlled manner as he moved his hands from under hers and cupped her cheeks. Hinata leaned into him and moved her lips against his. It surprised her that Naruto's lips could be so soft since they had been running for a long time and everyone had been exposed to the windy conditions. Her heart nearly melted as he cupped her cheeks with his warm, rough hands and leaned into her. It was her fantasies come true, this very moment with her and the man she has loved since she was twelve.

After about five minutes of making out, Naruto pulled back from the now flushed Hinata and stared at her from above as she lay back on the bed. Her lips were bruised from his kisses and there were about three hickey's on her throat. An almost possessive smile came to his face at the sight of it. This woman was his and there was the proof. Nevertheless, Naruto sat up on the corner of the bed, hunched over with his elbows on his knees. Hinata followed not far after.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" She asked, somewhat hesitant to hear his answer should it be bad.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect. I just don't want to continue this unless you want me to." He looked back at her with searching blue eyes.

Hinata understood the blonde's unsaid question as she gave him another heartbreaking smile and kissed him chastely on his lips.

"I want you to continue."

A toothy smile showed on Naruto's face as he gave Hinata is bear hug that knocked her back down onto the bed. It hadn't dawned on Naruto that before he walked into Hinata's room, he told Kakashi to wait on the outside the door until he came back.

It had to be at least an hour since Neji walked into the small restaurant to get a drink. He was sitting at the bar with a cup of sake in between his fingers while staring intently at the lines in the wood of the bar. He noticed that Kakashi was now occupying the chair next to him and quietly ordered himself a drink.

"Hinata is awake." The silver haired name spoke. Neji let out a silent sigh of relief at the good news. He was starting to get worried.

"I will go and see her then." The Hyuuga said as he put his cup down. He was preparing to stand when Kakashi spoke.

"You might not want to go up there right now." The jounin warned. Neji shot him a questioning glance.

"Why?" He asked.

"Naruto is with her." Kakashi answered. Neji's eyes narrowed slightly, everyone knew about his younger cousin's crush on that blonde idiot. He sat back down. Maybe that Naruto was finally figuring out that he too had feelings for the heiress.

"I see." Neji replied in a clipped tone. Although he was happy for Hinata, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

**Flashback**

_Spring in Konoha was always beautiful. The trees had their leaves back and everything just seemed so colorful and bright. Neji was sitting on the top of a hill underneath an apple tree, his legs in front of him and his arms holding up his weight from behind. His long dark hair created a puddle of chocolate on the grass while his face was upturned facing the blue sky above. He hadn't felt this relaxed in such a while, even when he meditated, it wasn't the same._

"_NEEEEJIIIIIIII!!!!!" Someone yelled his name from the bottom of the hill, breaking his concentration. The man opened his pale eyes with irritation and looked down to glare at the person who dared to disturb him. That glare however did not last long as he watched Sakura stand there at the bottom of the hill waving at him. He watched as she walked towards him, and as she plopped down on the grass beside him._

"_Nice day isn't it?" The pink haired woman asked. Neji closed his eyes again, the sound of her voice was like music to his ears._

"_Yes, it is." He replied quietly. A moment of comfortable silence came between the two as they both closed their eyes and felt the wind on their cheeks._

"_Hey, Neji." Sakura questioned with her eyes still closed._

_The young man opened one of his eyes and glance at her._

"_Hn?" He said._

"_Wanna have a picnic?" She continued, her brilliant green eyes were now open, and she had an expectant smile on her face as she looked at him._

_Now how was he suppose to say no to that? _

_With a small pause, the Hyuuga prodigy answered._

"_We have no food to picnic with." He stated matter-of-factly. After her finished, Sakura let out a small laugh._

"_Well duh," she started. Neji threw her a slightly exasperated look._

"_We can buy some food at a nearby place and bring it back here! Come on, it will be fun!" The pink haired woman said as she stood up, unconsciously brushing her backside of grass. Neji momentarily watched as she did so before he stood up himself._

"_I guess I could do that." He said as he began walking down the hill._

"_Great!" Sakura replied as she jogged to catch up to him._

_The two of them walked side by side and the whole time, Neji was smiling inside. He really did have a soft spot for this woman, and the way she acted around him made him think that she knew that as well._

**End of Flashback **

He didn't know why he suddenly just though of that moment, but when he did, he could feel a warmth in his chest, and then a staggering pain because Sakura was not with him anymore.

"-we should be able to move out anytime now." Kakashi finished his sentence, knowing full and well that the young man beside him was not even listening. With a lazy glance at Neji, the sharingan user sighed and continued reading his book.

--

Back inside the 'privacy' of her little holding cell Sakura called a room, she walked towards her bed and instantly whipped around, throwing a kunai at the wall next to the now closed door. She could have sworn that she felt someone there just now. Oh well. Sakura kept her guard up.

"Tell me," A voice called from behind her. Sakura swung around again, only to be met with the black eyes and slight smirk of Sasuke.

"What did Karin say to you to make you send her through three walls?" Even though his voice was devoid of emotion, Sakura could detect an underlying humor.

"She called me out of my name." Sakura replied as she turned back around. She walked towards the small bathroom that connected to the room. She picked up her brush and began brushing the tangles out her hair from her latest interaction with the red headed female.

"Out of your name?" Sasuke said as he walked in the doorway. It was said as a statement as the dark haired man stared at Sakura as she groomed herself.

"Yes, Sasuke. Out of my name." The pink haired woman snapped back. Her good mood was gone as soon as this person came.

Sasuke leaned his shoulder against the doorframe to the bathroom as he folded his arms across his chest. He still stared at her.

Feeling his gaze on the side of her face, Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"WHAT." She hissed at the man.

"What did she call you?" He asked in that mono-toned voice again.

Sakura snorted.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said sarcastically.

"I would." Sasuke said.

"Well I'm not telling you. But I will tell you this, she told me to stay away from you, and honestly, I don't mind that either." Sakura turned to stare at the man who was still leaning against the frame but his eyes were staring at her.

"Since you are here because of me, I'm afraid you have no choice in that." Sasuke said to the pink haired woman standing off to the side. Really, did she think that he was going to stay away from her just because she wanted him to? Not likely.

"Then let me go so I don't have to be around you." Sakura hissed. She knew that she was overreacting and being mean to Sasuke, but that hurt that she felt when Sasuke treated her like any other woman before, turned into anger, and with Karin calling her a whore, it just fueled her dormant emotions.

"You haven't finished with Juugo yet." The Uchiha stated.

"After I have healed him." Sakura bargained.

Sasuke said nothing as the two adults began a glaring contest that didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. Without a word, the Uchiha pushed himself off the wall and walked to her door.

"Wait." Sakura said. She had already stepped over to him and stopped him by holding his arm in a strong grip. Sasuke stopped walking and turned to give Sakura a side glance.

"You are going to let me out of here." Sakura said, anger mounting in her voice. She squeezed Sasuke's arm until she was sure that it would leave a mark afterwards.

The Uchiha pinned Sakura with a heated look for a moment before he pulled his arms from her tight grasp.

"I'll be back for you tomorrow." he said as he began to walk out the door.

"Oh no you don't! Uchiha Sasuke! I demand an answer!" The pinkette glared at Sasuke, her fists were tight at her sides and her cheeks were flushed with anger. She looked like she wanted to strike at him.

Without turning around, the Uchiha replied.

"You want an answer?" He said with his back to her.

"Yes!" Sakura exclaimed.

Then, out of nowhere, Sasuke had Sakura on the bed and loomed over her, with her hands pinned over her head with one of his.

"What are you doing?! Get off!" Sakura yelled, trying to buck the man on top of her off.

"You moving like that isn't making me want to get off, actually, it makes me want to stay." Sasuke said with a husky voice as he gave Sakura a dark look. Sakura instantly stilled but still did not break eye contact with the man above her.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"You WILL let me leave here, Sasuke." Sakura demanded.

"Not likely." The raven haired man shot back.

"You are such and asshole." She hissed as she broke eye contact.

Sasuke stared at the woman below him for a second. He green eyes had darkened, and her hair was mussed because of their rough play. Her pink lips formed their own natural pout, and he could feel every single curve and dip of her body. Silently, Sasuke bent his head down so his mouth was parallel to Sakura's ear.

"Help me." He whispered, his breath tickled her ear and made Sakura involuntarily shudder underneath his large body.

"Help me revive my clan, Sakura." He repeated, deepening his voice as he spoke her name at the end.

Sakura visibly stilled as he spoke. What? He wanted her to help him revive his clan? A part of the pink haired kunoichi was yelling for joy, while another part was in disbelief.

"What?" She questioned as she stared at him incredulous.

"You heard me. I don't like repeating myself." Sasuke said as he met her gaze again.

"I know what you said." Sakura quickly retorted, trying to cover up her shock.

"Then say yes." Sasuke said.

Sakura continued to look at Sasuke as his dark gaze penetrated her. Ever since she was a child she had always had the fantasy of being married to Sasuke and living in the Uchiha compound while their children ran around with smiles of their faces and no worry in their eyes. But as it was happening now, Sasuke asking her to revive his clan, it was such a shock. She guessed that after he'd been gone so long that her fantasy would not evolve into anything more than that. A fantasy. Dream. Hope.

"I..." Sakura stuttered as she tried to think of what to say. She wanted to say yes, oh Kami, she really wanted to say yes. But she knew that if she did, everything that she has worked so hard for over the years would be put on hold in order to be a mother. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Sasuke did not break his gaze even for a second on the medic beneath him. Sakura was the only person that he would let help him revive his clan, he knew that ever since she confessed her love for him the night he left for Sound. Her devotion to him, and the fact that she was now a very powerful kunoichi made her the only candidate. Even if she said no the first time, he would find a way to make her change her mind.

"Ask me this, Sasuke." Sakura said, her eyes were still closed. When there was no answer, she continued.

"Do you love me?" She asked as she opened her brilliant green eyes. Again, there was no answer while Sasuke continued to stare at her. He tightened the grip on her wrists.

"Do you?" She asked, as her voice became insistent. She had a gut feeling that he was going to say no.

"Yes." He answered in a clip tone.

"Liar." She replied as she turned her head away.

"Liar?" The dark haired man repeated. Sakura turned back to him to glare daggers.

"How can you say that you love me when you look at me like th-" Sakura was cut off by Sasuke pressing his lips against hers in a forceful kiss.

"Mnn!!" Sakura gasped in surprise, she was not really expecting this. As Sasuke's soft lips began to move against her own the pink haired woman couldn't help but respond. It was like she was under a spell or something. Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and looked into her eyes.

"I don't bother to lie. It's a waste of time." The dark haired man said as he effortlessly pushed himself off of the medic and straddled her waist. He still looked down at her with an immovable gaze.

"I don't believe that you love me Sasuke, the way you look at me, it's as if you only tolerate me most of the time." Sakura said as she stared at him with her hands now at the sides of her head. It was the perfect picture of Innocence just waiting to be taken away in Sasuke's mind. But that would have to wait until later, now, they had to move.

"Believe what you want, Sakura, we must move out. I don't want that Dobe coming here and messing up things."

Sasuke got up off of the woman beneath him almost reluctantly, they were in such an ideal position and if it weren't for the clothing, he would have had her already.

"Konoha will come and find me Sasuke, that's certain. I will not try to hide myself from them at all." She said with determination.

Sasuke now stood next to her while she lay on the bed. His arms were at his side and his face was an expressionless mask.

"It wouldn't matter anyway, I have a barrier around this base so not one soul knows we are here. Not even the people who inhabit this village." And with that, the dark haired man turned his back on Sakura and walked to the door.

"Be ready by within the hour." He deadpanned as he kept his back to her and walked out the door.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed in frustration. If she had anything in her hands they would have long embedded themselves into the door where he was just standing. She couldn't believe he could be this frustrating! But then Sakura paused. Was what he said the truth? Even though he told her he did not lie, she knew that Sasuke did not love her nearly as much as she did him. There was no way she was going to let him touch her body in that way until she could find out if he did love her. But for now, she had to prepare herself for the journey ahead and hopefully figure out how to destroy the barrier that was masking her chakra from others.

**A/N: Phew! Finished! This chapter was difficult for me because I kept hitting dead ends and road blocks. . I feel bad for being late like this.**

**Okay, to clear some things up, The reasons why Sakura doesn't just bust her way out is because:**

**She feels the need to help Juugo.**

**There is a part of her that doesn't want to leave Sasuke**

**Maybe Sakura has another trick up her sleeve? Mwah-ha.**

**Sakura meets Suigetsu for the first time. Notice how he smirked when she asked about his sword? That's cause that actually is Zabuza's sword that he stole after Sasuke freed him from Orochimaru. Sakura just doesn't know that. Yet. )**

**Once again, Karin is a dumb butt and I can't wait for her to get out of the picture. Juugo is starting to have feelings for Sakura and that in turn, is make THE Uchiha Sasuke jealous and possessive. Sakura is oblivious btw LOL.**

**Yay for NaruHina!! :D I love this pairing and I'm glad that along with adulthood, Naruto is (somewhat) coming to his senses LOL.**

**The next chapter will be when Konoha finally makes it to Waterfall, but Sasuke and his group have already headed out. I wonder what Neji's reaction will be? And I wonder how things will fair between Sakura, Sasuke, and Karin??**

**.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yooo, Neko here with Chapter 6!! (woot!) I want to say thanks again to all of my reviewers, seriously if you guys didn't say anything, I would not be writing this story for you. Arigatou gozaimasu!! Please keep up with the reviews! Also, yes, I have noticed that Sasuke is a bit OOC in the fic and he is going to stay that way. Each writer has their own character version and this is mine. You might find him to become even more OOC later on too. :)**

**P.S. Sorry for the lateness!!!!! Please forgive me!!!!!**

**Disc. If I owned, I would create a color called 'Itachi Crimson'. lol**

It was near dawn as Sasuke stared out at the dark sky. He was thinking about everything and nothing. He knew that there were ninja from Konoha headed this way and that Naruto was one of them he was sure. They needed to head north, and they needed to move soon.

He felt a presence behind him.

Sasuke closed him eyes, seeming to be in thought, but he was really preparing for what was to come.

"Sasuke-sama." A feminine voice called from behind him.

"Ah, you are awake." He deadpanned without opening his eyes or turning around.

There was a pause between the two and Sasuke knew that Karin was blushing behind him. Not that he cared. His two main focuses were avoiding Konoha, and the pink haired woman that was now underground in her room.

"Y-yes." The red head stuttered. She came up here to tell Sasuke that everyone was ready to go, but just the two of them alone under the night sky was something that Karin wanted to prolong for as long as possible. She smiled. She could see herself walking up to Sasuke, giving him the most passionate kiss she could muster, and tell him to drop that pink haired bi-

"Are you going to say something?" Sasuke said as he broke her train of thought. His head was now turned slightly while he gave her a sidelong stare. It was pointless trying to speak to Karin without her going into some daydream.

"Uh, yes. Yes, I wanted to tell you that everyone is prepared to leave on your signal." She said as she pushed her glasses up the thin bridge of her nose.

"Hn." The dark haired man answered as he turned back around.

"We leave now." He said before he left, leaving her standing alone.

"There, all done." Sakura said a she packed up the last of the medical supplies she going to bring with her on the trip. She smiled slightly as she turned her head to look at Juugo, who was now fully dressed and looking at her with appreciation. It has been a few days since Sakura has given any medical attention to Juugo because she was conserving chakra for the long trip ahead.

"You did well with the packing, Sakura." He said as he gently smiled back to her.

Sakura was very glad that Juugo was here with her because if he weren't, Sakura would have gone insane with boredom. She felt so restricted here and the only reprieve she had was the time she took having conversations with Juugo.

"Why thank you Juugo." The pink haired woman said as she picked up the pack and walked to the door.

"You're welcome." The man supplied as he walked after her. As he caught up to her, a pleasant silence filled the emptiness between them before Sakura spoke.

"Hey, do you happen to know where Sasuke is relocating?" She asked with a tinge on interest. Juugo looked at her for a moment before her turned his head forward.

"Sasuke-sama has not released that information to us as of yet. We usually find out where we are going while we are getting there." The orange haired man said.

"Ah," Sakura mumbled. That wasn't going to help much, but being the person that she was, she would eventually figure out some way.

Once the two ninja reached Sakura's door, the pink haired woman nodded to Juugo as she opened it and walked in, Juugo nodded back and went to go find Sasuke.

Once Sakura was in the safety of her room, she pulled out the kunai that she had embedded into the wall earlier, from her sleeve. Without making a sound, the medic padded over to the small table that was in the room and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil.

Juugo finally found Sasuke standing outside of the base, staring out at something. "Sasuke-sama." He voiced.

"Hn." The Uchiha replied stoically. He never turned to the man.

"Sakura questioned me as to where we were heading, I would also like to know." He stated as he stood behind the raven haired man. Sasuke still didn't turn around and there was a long silence before he said anything.

"We are headed north." He said after what seemed like forever.

"Ah." The orange haired man said. North. Hm, that still left many possibilities but he had an idea as to where they might be going.

"I will inform Sakura of that." Juugo turned and left the Uchiha standing alone again.

Sakura had just finished writing when there was a soft knock at her door. Quickly, the medic organized everything and pushed her hair back before calling for the person to enter.

"Come in." She said loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. Silently, the wood door swung open revealing Juugo. A smile made its way to the pink haired woman's countanence as she turned towards him.

"Hello again." She said as she smiled faintly.

"I have figured out from Sasuke-sama where we are headed." Juugo said as he walked into the room.

"Oh?" Sakura said. She was surprised that Sasuke would leak that info to anyone.

"Yes, we are going North." The orange haired man said.

"Did he say where North?"

"No. Sasuke-sama kept that part to himself."

"Hm." Sakura mumbled as she thought for a moment. What is up North for Sasuke? Then, just like a ton of bricks, Sakura realized something.

"Lightning."

"Lightning?" Juugo questioned, not really understanding.

Sakura met Juugo's gold eyes as she explained.

"Sasuke is going to the Cloud Village....Lightning to be exact." The pink haired medic shifted her position in order to explain. "Sasuke is an expert with the Chidori, along with other lightning based jutsu. I believe that because of the location with him being in the Lightning Village, all of his lightning based jutsu will increase with power."

As realization struck Juugo, he nodded in agreement. It seemed as if Sakura knew the Uchiha better than he.

"That's not a bad thought, from what I have heard the Lightning Village has a number of ninja with an affinity to lightning. You seem to know Sasuke-sama quite well." He complimented to her.

The pink haired woman said nothing as her expression changed to a somber one. She turned so that her back was facing the man while her hands were in her lap.

"I guess that's true..." She trailed off, not bothering to finish her sentence. After a silence engulfed the two ninja for a moment, Juugo bid his farewell and would meet her outside when they left. As soon as the door closed behind her with a 'click' the medic pulled out the small sheet of paper she was writing on and her kunai.

--

"Hinata, what is our status?" Kakashi questioned as the group from Konoha were back on the run for their missing comrade. The young Hyuuga heiress activated her Byakugan and seconds later replied.

"5.8 miles away from Waterfall's border. We should be there before nightfall if we keep going at this pace." She stated as she stared ahead. Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened her mouth again to speak, but was cut off by her cousin.

"We have some company." Neji said. "Five ninja headed our way, from the looks of it they are Waterfall nin coming to check out who is about to invade their territory. They look pretty strong too"

"I didn't know that Waterfall had ninja." The blonde who had been surprisingly quite for a while voiced.

"Oh, they do." The silver haired man said. "They just don't have many strong ones."

"They will come into view in about 2 minutes." Hinata said.

"Lets stop then and have a formal meeting." The leader of the group said in a rather lazy voice. The group slowed down on the forest floor and waited for the other group of four to reach them.

"What if they attack us?" Hinata asked. She was not scared, she just wanted to know a plan before anything got too bad.

"If they attack us-"

"We attack them back." Naruto finished the sentence that his former teacher started. "We are here on a mission and I will not let anyone get in my way, I won't stop until we find Sakura."

"Agreed." Neji said.

Before Kakashi could say anything, the group of Waterfall nin appeared through the foliage, wearing their village headband proudly. The leader of the group as it seemed stepped in front of the other three. His face was partially covered by a mask that was somewhat similar to Kakashi's, he was wearing a black vest that was atop another black long-sleeved top. He also wore black pants the were tucked into his calf-high sandals. He didn't look like a very nice person with his piercing blue eyes zeroing in on the Konoha ninja like they were some lab experiment, he also had a small black ring in his left eyebrow.

"Hello there," Kakashi politely greeted the ninja.

"What is your purpose in Waterfall?" The leader of the group said with a deep voice, apparently he didn't pick up on Kakashi's polite tone.

"We are just passing through." The silver haired jounin said with an almost bored lit in his voice. "We are headed to Stone actually, so would you please allow us to pass through, we are in quite much of a hurry."

The Waterfall ninja didn't seem to buy into Kakashi's lie.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" He questioned as he folded his muscled arms across his chest.

Naruto, who was standing right next to Kakashi was getting agitated with this conversation.

"Hey, we just want to pass through your village, it will only take a minute so could you just-"

"The Leaf village has been very supportive of Waterfall for many years now. We have aided your village many times and will keep doing so, if you let us pass." Kakashi said as smoothly as he could while keeping his hand on the angry blonde's mouth. He assumed that since he had been quiet during the duration of their traveling, he was bound to yell at some point. The four ninja before them held their ground, each of their faces were as cold as an ice ball in the ocean in the dead of winter. Maybe Naruto's outburst made them rethink letting them in. The leader of the group tilted his head to the side slightly before he spoke.

"We will allow you passage, Konoha ninja. You are our allies and we must respect the alliance."

"Thank you, you are too kind." Kakashi replied in his way too polite voice he used when he was being sarcastic yet serious at the same time. He turned his head to the side and gave Neji a small nod that meant they could move forward. The chocolate haired man nodded back right before him and his cousin ran ahead. Kakashi then let go of Naruto's mouth and discretely wiped it on his pant leg. With a small bow, Kakashi and the blonde ninja took off behind their teammates ahead.

"Now we are going to have to push it if we want to get to Waterfall before night." Naruto mumbled as he glanced at the dimming sky above.

"We will make it." The silver haired man said looking forward.

They were almost there and Kakashi was having a good feeling. Once the two ninja met up with the two Hyuugas, they for the man and woman standing between the roots of the enormous tree in the middle of the village, a black hole leading to a cave which lead to Kami knows where.

"They aren't here." Hinata said quitely as she turned to look at Naruto with sad white eyes.

"But what about that chakra? Don't you feel that?!" The blonde ninja yelled at everyone.

"It is not her." Neji said icyly. Kakashi was the one to step forward.

"Well then, why don't we go in and see what is the cause of that chakra? It is Sakura's, maybe she left us something."

The entire group nodded and then ran into the cave. They weren't sure where they were going, but they knew that this chakra was going to point them in the right direction.

--

It was cold out, Sakura could admit that as she sat crouched up to a large fire that was in the middle of their campsite. Even though the fire did take the chill off the brisk night air, the medic could feel the icy stare coming from the woman sitting across from her a hundred miles away. That however did not bother Sakura in the least because it meant that Karin wasn't talking to her. She would take that cold stare over her shrill voice any day. There were four people at the campsite right now, Sasuke not being one of them. Good, she thought, she didn't want to be around him anyway.

"I'm hungry." Suigetsu lazily said while he sat in between Sakura and Karin.

"I know what you can eat," the red head began. "How about Pink Haired Bitch on a stick."

Suigetsu started laughing while Karin never took her red gaze away from Sakura's dark green ones.

"Karin, that was horrible." Juugo said as he gave her a small glare. At least Sakura had one person on her side.

"The fuck it was!" Karin said raising her voice. Obviously she was still sore about being punched through four walls by another woman. The thought made Sakura chuckle to herself.

"You think that's funny Konoha scum?" The red head was standing now with her hands in fists. Apparently she had a very short temper as well.

"I did laugh didn't I?" Sakura replied from her spot on the ground. She didn't feel like getting into it again with her, it was a waste of energy.

"I thought it was too." Suigetsu also said from the ground.

"No one is talking to you Suigetsu, so shut the fuck up." Karin hissed.

"Woah, woah there missy, I am not the one you should be getting mad at." The blue haired man said rather jokingly from his seat.

"No one should be talking at all about eating another person, it's barbaric." Juugo voiced.

"Well I'm feeling a little barbaric tonight." Karin said.

"Well then, why don't you go out there are find a bear to eat Karin? If you are thinking about being a cannibal and all." Sakura said smugly as she pointed to the thick forest around them.

There was a moment of silence in the camp before two think happened at the same time: Suigetsu bursts out laughing again, only this time louder, and Karin all but jumped through the flames in order to choke Sakura who was on the other side.

"BITCH!!" Karin screamed. She landed on top of Sakura and started to punch the living daylights out of her. Juugo wanted to pull them apart, but since Sakura didn't move out of the way, he figured she had things under control. Suigetsu didn't even bother to help as he continued to watch the show.

"How DARE you say that to me!! I am ten times more better looking than you!" The red head screamed in between throws.

"Who told you that?" Sakura began as she was getting punched on.

"Did Sasuke tell you that? Oh wait no, he didn't because HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU." Sakura said right before she punched Karin, yet again, in the stomach and sent her at least ten feet in the air. While she was still in flight, Sakura stood up, wiped off her bloody nose then got herself in position as Karin came back down. As the red head descended back to earth, Sakura raised up her leg and kicked the red head right across the fire, past where she sat, and into the thick bushes where everyone heard a loud "thump". Another moment of silence resounded as the pink haired medic sat back down by the fire as began healing her face. No noise came from the two men sitting, nor the woman lying in the bushes.

.

.

.

.

"I'm still hungry."

_It always seemed warm in Sakura's dreams, the sky was either a bright blue with large cumulus clouds that looked like cotton candy, a beautiful sunset with all of the colors of the sky melding into one rainbow, or a dark starry night with no clouds in sight. This dream she was now having took place during one of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever witnessed. The sun was cut through the middle by the horizon causing a palette of blues, purples, reds, and oranges to be visible to all who saw it. She felt at peace right now, more at peace than she had been in several days. She was sitting on the top of a grassy hill overlooking her village underneath a large apple tree that was filled with big white blossoms. This spot seemed familiar to her somehow, like, she had been here....it was the same spot she used to meet Neji at she remembered. The same hill under the same tree. Sakura's face saddened at the thought of the past. They were bittersweet in a way. As she thought about the past and what memories they brought up, the pink haired woman didn't feel the presence of the person coming up behind her. This was her dream and she would be the one thinking up who was in it._

"_You come here often." _

_Sakura whirled around at the voice behind her to be met with the one person that she never wanted to see, yet yearned to be with. He stood about five feet behind her with his charcoal eyes watching the sunset. Sakura turned around and put her arms on her knees as she leaned forward to rest her chin on them._

"_What are you doing here?" She already knew the answer to that._

"_You already know the answer to that." Sasuke repeated as he walked towards her._

"_Go away, I don't want to talk to you right now." Sakura didn't bother turning as she heard the footsteps of the man come closer, obviously he didn't listen to her._

"_Hn." The man replied as he sat down next to her on the soft grass. The two didn't say anything as they both stared out at the sky._

"_I can't take you back to Konoha right now." Sasuke said stoically. He sat next to her with his legs folded and his hands over his mouth, true Uchiha position._

"_You will take me back Sasuke. I cannot abandon my village like you did." Sakura shot back with an accusing voice, that statement was meant to hurt the Uchiha sitting next to her, but when she heard nothing from him she remembered that Sasuke was as cold as ice._

"_Your words can't hurt me Sakura, I have a goal and I will stick to that goal until I have accomplished it. I want you to be apart of that." Sasuke never took his eyes away from the ever-setting sun not once looking at her. That made Sakura even more irritated._

"_Why won't you look at me?" She questioned as she turned her head to the Uchiha. Sasuke instantly looked at her with flat black eyes._

"_When you say you need me in your goal, it makes me feel like some kind of possession that will just be used a thrown away after you are done. I am not the type of person to just be used like a pawn, if you plan on treating me that way Sasuke, I will never help you with reviving the Uchiha." Sakura was now glaring at Sasuke as he continued to look at her expressionless._

"_I remember you telling me that you would help me no matter what it was, when I left the village, I was holding you to that word Sakura so that when the time came I could depend on you to help me revive my clan." Sasuke stared at her with black eyes that didn't seem so cold, they held a tiny warmth somewhere in those depths. As he spoke, Sakura had to cringe at his words which brought back even more memories that the pink haired medic did not want resurfaced. _

"_I know what I said and that was before all of this happened. That was when I was a love struck little girl with no purpose other than to be with you and make you happy. Times have changed now Sasuke and I am not going to lie and say that I still don't love you, but I just can't see you and I together...." The pink haired woman trailed off as she tore her gaze away from his. She could feel her heart beating in her chest as her green gaze looked out at the horizon. There was silence for what seemed liked ever as the two ninja sat side by side in her dream._

"_How has Naruto been?" Sasuke questioned out of nowhere which caused Sakura to look at him._

"_He has been fine, he has not stopped trying to bring you back. He feels that you belong in Konoha with the rest of us." She answered somewhat surprised._

"_Hn." Sasuke grunted as he began to stand up._

"_Where are you going?" Sakura looked up at him as he brushed off his pants and began to walk away without a word._

"_Follow me." The dark haired man replied not breaking his stride. Sakura went against her better judgement and stood up to follow Sasuke to wherever he was going._

"_Where are you taking me Sasuke?" Sakura questioned again as she kept a few paces behind him. There was a small silence before the Uchiha replied._

"_Home."_

"_Home?" Sakura echoed not really believing it. _

"_You said that you weren't going to let me go home." _

"_I did say that, I changed my mind." The dark haired man replied._

"_I don't believe you."_

"_You don't have to. This is a dream."_

_There was more silence as the two ninja walked the deserted streets of their village until they came up to Sakura's house. It looked just as she left it as if she had only been gone for an hour or so._

"_Why are you doing this?" She asked him as they walked up her steps._

"_I want you to trust me." Sasuke replied looking Sakura square in the eye as he did so._

"_Just taking me home isn't going to make me trust you completely again Sasuke."_

"_What will then?" Sasuke gave Sakura a small smirk._

"_More than just taking me home." The pink haired medic replied as she opened her unlocked door. As she was about to close the door on Sasuke, he stopped it with his hand. Sakura opened it again so she could hear what the Uchiha was going to say._

"_I want to kiss you."_

_Sakura faltered at the question as her eyes widened._

"_What?" She said, hearing perfectly fine._

"_I don't like repeating myself Sakura." Sasuke said as he stared at the woman._

"_I don't care what you don't like Sasuke, I want you to repeat it anyway." Sakura said._

"_I want to kiss you." The Uchiha repeated once again as his brows frowned slightly._

"_No." Sakura said simply as she began to close her door again._

"_I will not try to kiss you again if you let me." Sasuke said when the door was half way closed. Sakura stood on the other side in turmoil. She should just let him kiss her to get it over with, but then if she kissed him she probably would not be able to stop which could lead to even more things that she didn't feel like dealing with. She opened the door yet again._

"_Alright, but when it's over it's over."_

"_Fine." Sasuke agreed. With the door open all the way, Sasuke walked up to Sakura so that their bodies were only centimeters apart. If this was going to be their last kiss, he was going to make it worth while. With experienced slowness, Sasuke brought one of his hands up to Sakura's face to caress his fingers against her soft skin and then run his knuckles down her chin and neck to her collarbone. He watched as her eyes became hooded slightly and placed his other hand at her hip and began to rub that one up and down her waist teasing her with his foreplay._

"_Just do it." Sakura said with a thick voice. She didn't know how much more of this rubbing she could take._

"_Be patient, I want this to last." Sasuke said as he grabbed her waist at both sides and closed whatever distance that was between them. Sakura let out a small gasp in doing so._

"_Hn." The Uchiha said as he began to lightly kiss her neck sending chills up Sakura's spine. She really was a beautiful woman he thought to himself. She was the only person he would let have his children. As the medic's breath hitched, Sasuke ran is mouth up to her jawbone and to her ear, leaving a trail of light kisses in its wake, he began to kiss and lightly suck on her earlobe which caused Sakura to let out a small moan and lean more into him. This caused Sasuke to smirk again as he gently pushed Sakura into her house and closed the door behind them. He then gently pushed her against the door and continued to kiss and nibble on her sensitive spot while giving her hips and waist a massage._

"_Sasuke....." The pink haired woman gasped as the man put himself between her legs, rubbing himself against her sex and inner thighs. Sasuke began to rock himself in a slow rhythm as his mouth finally captured hers in a searing kiss. It started out gentle as did all of their kisses then it escalated as Sasuke ran his tongue against the seal of her lips asking for entrance which Sakura unhesitatingly gave him. Tongue fought and teeth clashed as the two ninja fought for dominance over the other. Things were getting escalated as Sasuke put his hands underneath Sakura's shirt, his hands roaming all of the creamy skin beneath. Sakura tangled her fingers into Sasuke's spikes, pulling at them every now and then when they kissed. "Sasuke," Sakura's voice was louder this time as she moaned his name. Without even a grunt, Sasuke lifted up Sakura's legs so that they were now wrapped around his waist, he held them there squeezing on them making her gasp. His cock was already hard as their clothed sex rubbed against each other making sweet friction._

"_Sakura..." The dark haired man trailed as he ground himself against her core, it was becoming painful to have this erection and not put it to use. Sakura seemed to have heard him as she weakly said for them to go on the couch. Sasuke more than willingly carried Sakura who was still wrapped around him to the soft leather couch that was in her living room._

"_Kami, Sasuke..." Sakura moaned once she was on her back on the couch. Sasuke began to knead and massage her tender breasts and suck on her neck. She knew that this was wrong and that she should not be necking it with him on her couch, but she could not deny her needs and her needs needed Sasuke right now whether she did or not._

"_I want you so bad right now Sakura," The dark haired man breathed onto her neck as he rolled his fingers around Sakura's hard nipples. He was so hard it was pressing against his pants making it uncomfortable. _

"_You...you can't..." She said as Sasuke moved his hands under her shirt again and continued to massage her breasts over her bra. She was trying to hold up her resolve, but it was disintegrating as fast as her will was. Sasuke paid no attention to Sakura's weak plea as he took his menstruations a bit farther and pushed her bra up over her breasts so that his hand could come in direct contact with the soft mounds. Sakura shuddered at the feeling of Sasuke's rough hands rubbing against her tender flesh and it caused her to buck her hips and press even harder against his cock._

"_Damn..." Sasuke gritted out as he felt her warmth. She was so ready for him right now._

"_Please..." He heard the pink haired woman moan and it caused him to pause._

"_Please what?" He asked in a deep, husky voice. Hearing Sakura's voice like that was almost enough to make him come, almost._

"_Sasuke....." Sakura whined his name, she felt so weak for giving into him so quickly but, she hadn't gotten any in a while and she was aroused as hell right now._

"_Do you want me to stop?" The dark haired man teased as he slowed down his workings._

"_No...!" Sakura exclaimed her chest was heaving up and down from everything that was going on._

"_Please what?" Sasuke asked again. He noticed that when it came to this woman, he didn't have much of a problem repeating himself, or maybe that was because she was underneath him practically begging for him to take her._

"_I...I want you..." Sakura whispered as her cheeks darkened another shade from what they already were. She was embarrassed, but her inhibitions were taking a backseat in the matter._

"_That's too bad...." The dark haired man said seconds later._

"_What? What are you talking about?" The young medic asked in shock. This could not be happening, he could not just leave her like this..._

"_You only wanted a kiss and that's what I gave you. I'm not going to go back on my word to you." Sasuke said as he began to slowly pull away from the pink haired woman._

"_You did much more than kiss me!" Sakura yelled, she was getting angry now._

"_I did not." Sasuke exclaimed as he pulled his hands away from her swollen tender breasts. He wasn't even going to go that far in the first place, even though he sure as hell wanted to. No, he still had his plan for Sakura, and that involved her coming to him, not the other way around._

"_What do you call what you just did then?" Sakura motioned his hand slipping away from her._

"_Touching."_

"_Touching?"_

"_Hn."_

_The pink haired woman gave the man before her a very irritated look before diverted her green gaze away from his charcoal ones._

"_I think you should leave." Sakura said still looking off in another direction. Now that she had her sense back, she was even more furious with Sasuke. He really has been making her angry a lot. There was a pause between the two people before Sasuke spoke._

"_Sakura." He said in his deep voice. When she did not turn towards him, Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes as he walked over to her line of sight. Once he was standing in front of her she couldn't help but stare at him._

"_I want you to leave." Sakura repeated._

_Sasuke stood before her for a moment before he knelt before her not breaking their gaze. He was now at her eye level and it was becoming a bit harder to keep eye contact with someone like him. But she did anyway._

"_I'm holding you to your word, you will help me." The raven haired man stated with a cold countanence._

"_I have already made up my mind about that." Sakura replied._

"_Yes, you have." Sasuke confirmed for her. She might have voiced what she thought was to happen, but Sasuke knew that later on she would be feeling differently. Seconds after he spoke, the Uchiha leaned and kissed Sakura so tenderly that she could have melted even if she was angry at him. Then he was gone, just like that. Light beams forced their way through the kunoichi's eyes as she stirred from her sleep._

_Some dream that was..._

Somewhere in a large forest to the north, Sasuke Uchiha was walking leisurely (for him) down a marked path. His face was as stoic as ever but, the lone Uchiha was smirking. That was some dream Sakura had last night even if the two of them didn't do anything but kiss. With his arms folded across his exposed chest due to the wide opening of his hakama, the katana behind him bounced soundlessly against his legs at every step. With the way things went between him and Sakura, he expected her to not even look at him let alone talk. Yes, it seemed like the medic was very angry with him right now, but that would change soon enough. Sasuke was headed back to the camp to meet up with the rest of his team before they set off to their new base - that of which he was walking from - to continue what they were doing in Waterfall. Juugo still needed medical attention and as long as he needed it, Sakura would stick around even if she had the opportunity to leave. Which she did not, but that wasn't the point.

Sasuke kept a closed face as he walked, he could still remember the curves of the woman beneath him and the softness of her skin as he played with her breasts. He almost let out a moan himself when he heard her let out one when he kissed her on her sensitive spots. That was something he couldn't wait to do, moan loudly when he came inside of the woman that would help him restore his clan. The Uchiha let his smirk show to no one as he walked.

"Damn...." Karin moaned as she held her stomach. It hurt like a bitch thanks to that _other _bitch who thought that she was better than her. Yeah right. The red headed woman slowly sat up from where she was sleeping, holding her abdomen in the process. It felt like her insides just exploded and were just sitting in her waiting to leak out. Karin cringed at that mental picture cause the thought of it made her feel sick.

"Morning." Karin heard someone call and turned her head to see Suigetsu giving her a small smile in greeting.

"Morning." Karin said back to him, only it sounded like a hiss as she clenched her abs again, it seemed like moving was not going to be very easy for her. She hoped that that bitch-medic didn't rupture anything.

"How are you feeling? Stomach bothering you? I'm not surprised, Sakura punched you in the same spot as last time and it didn't have enough time to heal itself. I am surprised however that she didn't break anything. You should be happy." Suigetsu said with his sword in his lap polishing it with a small cloth.

"Fuck you Suigetsu." Karin snapped at him. She was not in the mood for him.

The blue haired man laughed.

"Sure, when and where?"

Karin rolled her eyes before she scanned the area. Both Juugo and Sakura were nowhere to be found and Sasuke-sama was not back yet. She could however feel all three of their chakra signatures, Sakura and Juugo were together while Sasuke was still a ways off but he was headed this way.

"Sakura and Juugo went off somewhere so she could do a check-up for him if you were wondering." Suigetsu voiced as he noticed Karin's searching eyes.

"No, I wasn't wondering." The red head said. She was able to stand up by herself shakily since her stomach was in pain, but she managed to get up on both legs.

"Impressive." Suigetsu said with a sarcastic voice. Karin was about to say fuck you again, but thought better of it.

"Whatever Suigetsu, go jump in a pond or something."

"Did that while you were sleeping, too bad you couldn't join me."

Karin rolled her red eyes as she walked towards the brush.

"I'm going to go wash up." She said and slowly disappeared behind the bushes to the nearby stream. Hopefully getting some cool water in her would help ease the pain.

At the bank of the stream, Sakura and Juugo were seated on the grass. Sakura had her hand glowing green with chakra and hovering it over his seal, and down his arms and legs. Everything seemed to be in order for her. With a smile, the medic pulled back.

"Everything seems to be working fine, for you at least. I will continue a more extensive check-up on you when we get to the new base since I will be able to use more of my chakra."

Juugo looked out at the stream before looking back at Sakura with a small smile.

"Yes, that is good to hear, I still have not felt the need to unleash my power, so you must be doing something right. I will wait until we have reached our new base." Silently, the orange haired man grabbed for the shirt he was wearing and slipped it on. As he did so, Sakura spoke.

"Sasuke wants me to help him restore his clan with him."

Juugo froze for a second as he pulled his shirt over his head, but continued.

"Are you going to do it?" He asked after the garment was on him. Sakura stared at the ground as she answered.

"I don't know, I have always wanted to help Sasuke since we were genin, no, even before that, I have always wanted to be by his side. But, after all this time, I don't know what to think anymore. He has changed so much since those days, it's like he's a different, colder person." Sakura looked down at her hands.

Juugo stared at Sakura for a moment before he brought his hand up and hooked his finger under her chin, bringing her head up to stare into his clear, gold eyes.

"I think you should do it." He said to her with a soft voice. He meant it too.

"Why?" Sakura questioned as she continued to look into those gold eyes.

"Because," Juugo began.

"If you think about it, if you did revive his clan, you will be the first step for the next generations to grow from. The Uchiha would have a place once again in this world, and knowing that you were the cause of it would be enough for someone like you who is already well-known, to go in history as the one to help the last surviving Uchiha bring his clan back to life."

The orange haired man brought his hand down from her chin and looked at her with a small smile. Sakura on the other hand was staring at Juugo with wide green eyes and an expression that looked like she was staring at his third eye.

"You really think that?" She asked with a breathy voice.

"Yes, I do. I believe you would be good at the princess of the Uchiha clan." Juugo eyes filled with laughter.

Sakura looked off somewhere in thought. She was really angry at Sasuke, but she knew he was going to hold her to her word about helping him with whatever her needed. She was going to get a headache if she didn't stop it though. With a small shake of her head, the thoughts were pushed back and her smile appeared once again. She looked at Juugo.

"Why don't we head back now? I'm sure that Karin is awake and I would hate for Suigetsu to be left alone."

Juugo laughed at the thought.

"Yes, I guess you are right." Both ninja pushed themselves up off the ground and headed back to camp.

Meanwhile, Karin stepped out of the brush with a bewildered expression. Sasuke-sama wanted that bitch to have his children!? She couldn't believe it, that spoiled whore from Konoha could not revive the Uchiha, that was her job! With a scream of anger, Karin stomped over to the stream, got on her knees and stared at her rippling reflection in the flowing water. Why would Sasuke-sama not choose her? Did he not like her? All she ever did was show him loyalty and affection, could he not see that? Or was he blinded by all that pink hair? It was bright enough. Karin punched the water causing clear droplets to spring up and get on her clothes and glasses. That bitch always got in her way and made it difficult to see or talk to Sasuke-sama. She WAS going to exact her revenge on Sakura if it killed her.

--

Finally! Naruto thought as the group from Konoha reached Hidden Waterfall. The place was just as he remembered from those years ago. A touch of nostalgia made its way to him as he thought about the mission Team Seven did while here. How was Shibuki? He wondered as the group followed behind Pakkun, who was following Sakura's chakra. Once they made it to the large tree that was in the center of the village, Pakkun spoke.

"I can smell it somewhere down in these roots." He began sniffing like a mad dog searching for a bone. Kakashi turned to look at the group.

"I want all three of you to search the perimeter of the tree for any openings or anything that might have to do with Sakura." With a collective nod, the three ninja split up. Kakashi turned back to his nin dog.

"Are they still here?" He questioned with a quite voice. He didn't want to ask in front of the others in case they weren't.

Pakkun looked up from his sniffing as gave his master a sad look.

"I'm afraid not. They haven't been here for a while. I think what I'm smelling his something that Sakura kept on her a lot and is something personal. Maybe she is leaving us a clue as to where their group is headed next."

"That sounds like something she would do." Kakashi stated. He then turned his head and jumped off to look for that thing that Sakura left behind.

Neji was scanning the roots of the tree when he spotted a large dark hole in betwen two big roots. He jumped down and walked up to them seeing that the whole was actually an opening to a cave that led deep into the tree and possibly underground. Pressing his two fingers on the small button that was on his neck, he spoke.

"I found it." He dropped his hands and ran into the hole, activating his Byakugan. It wasn't long before Neji felt the air become cooler, and the moisture cling to his skin, he must be underground.

"Neji where are you? I can't see a thing down here." Naruto said into his speaker as the Hyuuga turned around. He could see the blonde man walking blind into the cave. He pressed his fingers on his neck again.

"Just keep going straight and you will not get lost." Neji replied in a deep voice as he turned back around to keep going into the cave. Using his Byakugan, he could see through the walls of the corridor even in the dark. His eyes landed upon a kunai that was stuck in a wall in a bedroom that was a ways down this hall and to the left, it looked as if it were thrown into the wall with great force since a small crack snaked its way towards the ceiling. The brown haired man wasted no time getting there as he ran down the long stretch of hall and to the left where he found a closed wood door.

"It's a kunai." Neji said into his intercom.

"A kunai?" Kakashi's voice sounded.

"Maybe it was Sakura-san's?" Hinata added.

"Maybe she left a note or something!" Naruto exclaimed

Neji ignored the other three as he pulled out the kunai that was in the wall and held it in his hand for a moment, studying it. Yes, I was Sakura's. It had her clan symbol engraved into the base of the blade so small that only someone who were looking for it could find it. During his inspection, Neji noticed that there was something wrapped underneath the cloth that was wrapped around the hilt that prevented slipping. He continued with unraveling the cloth to find a small piece of paper indeed wrapped around under the cloth. Neji had to smirk, this girl was clever. She was probably the only one who would think of something like this. Pocketing the kunai, Neji unfolded the paper to read what was on it.

_To the Konoha ninja who are reading this, we have been relocated from Waterfall, to the Cloud village (or to be more precise, Lightning) up north. Sasuke has taken me away from Konoha so that I may use my medical expertise on one of his members, Juugo, who of which Sasuke's cursed mark has originated from. I am not sure as to how long the journey will be to the Lightning village, but I assume about two to three days if we travel at a fast pace. For the time being, I do not feel that my life is threatened with these people, so as long as I can continue to heal their ailing member. There are three people in his group, Suigetsu: A Mist ninja that is able to turn himself into water at will, Karin: I don't know which village she is from, but she is able to detect the slightest amount of chakra from miles away, so be sure to mask it when you are in pursuit, and finally, Juugo: I also do not know which village he is from, but is the the originator of the cursed mark so he is extremely dangerous. All of them are following Sasuke with much loyalty so please be careful._

_Sakura, Medic nin, Hidden Leaf_

_P.S.: Naruto if you are there, please do not worry, I am fine so far and I am capable of taking of myself. Sasuke hasn't changed personality wise, but he has become much stronger. _

Once Nejji finished reading the note, he ran out of the room towards the rest of the group. He was relived that Sakura was okay, but he still worried that the Uchiha would do something to hurt her, that was something he couldn't allow.

"What did you find?" Kakashi said after the group got together He was holding up a torch so that everyone could see. Neji brought forth the kunai and the note that Sakura left for them.

"She left us a note about where they were going and short profiles on the people she is traveling with." Neji supplied to the other members of his group. Naruto snatched the note from the Hyuuga, granted him a glare. Naruto's eyes widened as he read the note.

"Lightning? Are you serious?? They are going all the way up there?!"

"At least we know exactly where she is going to be now." Kakashi took the note away from Naruto and read it himself.

"We are going to have to keep our chakra masked so the Karin person won't be able to detect us." He said while reading.

"What about Sasuke? Did Sakura-san say anything about him?" Hinata asked.

"She told me that he has become much stronger since the last time I have seen him." Naruto said solemnly as he looked at his new girlfriend.

"Well," Kakashi said breaking the dour mood that was making it's way to the group.

"We had better make our way out and towards Cloud if we want to get there in time, I know for a fact that it is a two day travel to Cloud if we hurry, so lets not waste any time." The silver haired man ran back towards the entrance of the corridor while the rest of the group from Konoha followed after. Hinata and Naruto ran side my side while the blonde looked over at her and grabbed her hand. Hinata looked over at Naruto a bit surprised, but she smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze.

"We will bring Sakura back." The Hyuuga said confidently. Naruto gave Hinata a warm smile and nodded in response. Yes, we will bring her back. He thought.

**A/N: Sorry!!!!! I am so sorry for uploading this so late. It is the end of the school year as you all know and it's finals time. Plus, Saturday, June 11th I will be gone for two weeks because I'm.....wait for it......GOING TO JAPAN!!!!! YAAAYYYY!!!! I'm so excited!! But anyway. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I am so very sorry for the lateness. After I come back from Japan, I will be home for a week and then I will be gone for another month for a college summer program. But hopefully in that week gap, I will be able to upload a new chappie. Maybe. Arg!! Only 12% battery left on my laptop!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
